


A Slightly Told Tale

by MischiefHowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character Peter Pan, Some suicidal thoughts, will contain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: There is always another side of a story. Slightly's side was no different. He was the first of The Lost Boys. He came before Felix and was beside his Captain's side until the time came where he finally said. "Enough."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for about three months now. It was off and on and I'm sure some chapters or things may confuse. This was just for some fun. I may add chapters later on if people want or have questions/ideas for a chapter.

There was always a loyal one before Felix, before the Lost Ones that one saw now. The original ones that names were immortalized in story books where are told to children. Of Toodles, or Curly, The Twins,.. and of the one named Slightly. But like the dark truth, it wasn't all fun and games, and it was perhaps Peter's mistake that made him turn into the more sadistic being he is today.

Slightly was unloved and un-welcomed by his parents. While they only shown to love him while in public, they barely spoke to him in their own home. He would be the first to hear the pan pipes of the Piper. The one who would follow it in a trance...

His parents were the ones unable to hear it and agreed that their child was just crazy. It wasn't just him though. Other children heard it to. Telling and never believed. They would to follow the tune. Climbing out of their windows in the dark of the night..

He, was the one at the front. The first to arrive and the one to stand and stare at the hooded figure who created the song. The boys walked behind the man and slowly began to dance to the tune, losing themselves in it, around the bonfire. And they were given the choice. The choice to stay unhappy, to age into the adults that their parents were, to lose youth, and forget the enjoyments of a child..

Or to go with him and be young forever. No grown up to tell them no, to do what they want. And it was those simple promises that made them agree almost in unison. There was nothing for them here.. and he felt like his own parents would throw a party once they know he was gone. But sadly he, like all the other children, were wrong. The search parties would span, searching in vain for their lost children.. never seeing them again.  
Even The Dark One lost his son to this.. Piper. Led away by a promise to be happier. To be loved and wanted. It's what they all wanted. They left and never returned. Only the one known as Baelfire, The Dark One's son, stayed because his father took him back.. probably a smart move on his part.

How the boys danced, lost in the trance and the happiness some had never felt before. No parents to snap at them for playing childish games or being as children should be. Slightly was never allowed to have friends or have anyone he slightly knew come over. His parents were sophisticated and he was forced to wear cloths that shouldn't ever be worn on a boy like him. Dress cloths, looking high class and having the most fake smile any could see. Slightly was seen as a rich brat. He was overjoyed to don a fox-like animal mask and ran around the bonfire, never feeling so free before- 

The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin had taken Baelfire away. Leaving the Piper with an almost annoyed expression. It was all done now though it seemed and the Piper, which turned out to be a boy like them. He looked at each of them and blew a few notes on the pan pipes. Suddenly a bright green portal opened, the wind of it blew the fire out and nearly knocked every of the boys off their feet. "Come with me where dreams are born and time is never planned Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Never Land" He almost sang as the pipes played still in the boys minds.

They stepped forward, the pipe stopping, as if to give them a choice as he had openly gave to the black haired boy. Each of them chose, not once looking back. Not once caring for the lives they will leave behind. Their parents had had their chance, many chances to love them, to listen, to hold them, and they will forever know that regret that their children left willingly to a new land that they would be happy and eternally youthful.. 

Each boy stepped into the portal. Slightly was the last one, and he looked at the piper who smiles at him. "You will never be lonely again" He promised the piper. Having overheard the boy's words to The Dark One. He promised to himself as well, there will be no loneliness in his heart or anyone's. They all were together. 

And he stepped out of his old, sad life and into a new one. His dreams he often had became real but for a moment he feared this was yet another dream. His feet touching the sand of the shores. The water of the sea washed over his shoes and soaking his feet, making him shiver and know once and for all he was in Neverland. The island of his dreams and the boy he often seen flying was the very piper he had seen.  
"Welcome home, boys" Came the pipers voice. Home never sounded so kind.

-

The Lost Boys lived on Neverland with Peter Pan, hunting and playing.. Some daring each other with such dangerous but fun games such as target practice. Or who can throw their knives closer to their bodies without flinching.. But some eventually came to realize that once you come here than you will never return. Neverland is a place you stay for eternity or until you die.. even than it feels like the land still owns you.

Slightly was skilled from the start, a fighter and finally a very talented killer. He attacked first on Peter's order and fought without fear, fighting along side Nibs and Toodles, giving the pirates a real hell. Anything asked of him and he did what he could. But he also cared for the other Lost Ones. Giving each new comer the Shadow brings to his part of the Underground Home. Leaving them on his bed that was fur stuffed with feathers from the Never Birds. Whenever that happens he usually would be seen sleeping outside or keeping watch for any intruders. 

Hearing the cries were almost sorrowful to hear. It brought forth his own silent tears at times while he holds his ears in the night. The dark side of Neverland always showing in the night. The sad truth and reality that the boys knew they will never go home. The Shadow and Peter wouldn't let them no matter how much they pleaded for him. How much they hoped for their parents to come and save them. The boys remember only in the darkest hour.. The Neverland was twisted and cruel in shadow behind the kindest and adventure in the day. And so was Peter Pan's much darker nature later on that Slightly himself had to witness to his own horror that would burn in his mind for eternity.

-

Slightly was seen as perhaps conceited by all due to him once saying he remembered his life before becoming lost. Much to the other boy's annoyance. It wasn't his fault he remembered.. most boys forget the longer they remain on Neverland's ground. 

Peter would rename the boys as well. Curan became Curly. Nimbus became Nibs. Lastly were Marmaduke and Binky, twin brothers that you could barely tell one from the other unless you see the hair closely, Binky's hair was lighter and Marmaduke was born about ten minutes after Binky. Peter just called them The Twins though and since they were stuck together at all times like glue no one found reason to question. Lastly was Tibbot that was to become Tootles. But when Peter went to rename Slightly he stood up and said who he was and how he wanted his name to remain so.. because it fit him better. Because his parents named him because he was slightly good enough, slightly worthy, always slightly. A reminder to be slightly better. The piper nodded and let it be so.. Slightly was one of the only Lost Boys to keep his name.  
Perhaps it was because he wanted his name kept that he remembered what his life had been before. 

Silent as he could he aimed the arrow in silence. He could see Nibs beside him out of the corner of his eye. One of the Twins below them. They were using Nib's tactics. Having his specialty in battle strategy. Planning each battle, honestly they'd have not been half as lethal without him. Their eyes all on the prize before them. And with a battle cry the spears were thrown and arrows shot. Hitting the targets they had aimed for. Slightly cursed for the arrow missing the mark and the deer being spooked had fled except for those that were hit. "Sly as a fox, not quick as one" Came Curly's voice. He smirked at Slightly as he leaps from the tree.

The Lost Boys hunted for the whole camp. When you hunt you hunt for all, not allowed to get greedy. Slightly missing wouldn't put a dent in the food but missing his mark was never the best feeling. He waited to long and the stag had moved just enough an inch to get out of the arrows poisonous reach. He frowns as he watched the boys go after their kill. The two that remained alive had their throats cut mercifully. Slightly looks down. "I am quick enough to catch one!" He argued the point. Curly laughs and shrugs, not caring about the bluff nor caring when the Lost Boy ran off. "There he goes bragging again..."

"He may get one though, Twin." Nibs sheathed the stone dagger after wiping the blood away. "Peter will want to know where he is."  
Slightly was sore. And had a need to go after a fox, if a fox was quick and sly as him than he could outsmart one. And he was hell bent on skinning the fur and wearing it. Nibs had a rabbit pelt he fashioned into a bag for berry collecting. So Slightly believed he should get something from the animal he was compared to.

Finding a fox was hard but he always found some way to catch something eventually. He saw the fox for the first time since being on Neverland. Always he thought the fox was a great beast of fiery red fur and a white tail tip that shined like pure stardust. What he got though was something... graceful. Orange fur but not a great tall beast but smaller. Black paws and legs making no sound in the bushes it passed. A flick of it's ears and it turns to point it's nose up at the boy. But resumed it's own hunting for some mice. A Lost Boy had yet to venture this far out in the wilderness of the Island. The scent of the boy was odd but it didn't fear him..

Slightly lowered his arrow and bow slowly. His eyes watching the fox resume it's hunt and awaited until the fox caught a mouse suddenly between it's paws. It's teeth got around it but instead of eating the rodent, it tossed it about playfully. While the mouse squeaked in terror, the fox seemed to be having fun... like a game.. And only after a minute did it devour the mouse happily. "Be at peace." Slightly whispers and he finally let his arrow fly. It would hit it's target this time and the fox didn't even register the pain as it fell where it stood. An arrow in it's eye. "Run free" The Lost Boys could treat anything as a game but when hunting they had some honor. They ate only when they must, never out of pleasure, only killing when there is a need or when their life was in danger. Curly having been a good example when he was trying to track a boar, he ran into an angry bear. It took the whole Lost Boys and Peter himself to bring down the beast and Curly wore the claws as a necklace.   
"You blew off some steam did you?" Came the familiar voice of his leader that made Slightly freeze as he knelt to the dead fox. He could hear him but awaited for his approach, feeling the usual happiness, acceptance, as well as fear that he may have strayed to far from home. Last thing he wanted was to be in trouble. 

".. I missed my mark. And let words get to me was all. So I decided to show if I can kill a fox than I can... I can.." His eyes lower back down to the kill. "I actually don't know what I can prove other than I killed a sly beast. It didn't feel like much of a hunt either, finding it was difficult but the end.. it just felt like I actually took something innocent"

The captain appeared beside him, looking down at the fox that lay there, he carefully removes the arrow. "You hunted to show you are sly as a fox. Are you intending to make something out of the pelt?"

"Well.." He had long accepted that his leader could appear and disappear at will. His magic and the magic of the island seemed to give him the most power. While the Boys never could grow up and perhaps had more stamina and some magic that no other child their age could. "I guess I could. Not sure what though.. maybe I can wear the tail at my side. And the pelt can be part of my cloths.. not sure" He picks up the fox and slung it over his shoulders. "Did you come all the way out here because you were worried."

But Peter was looking ahead in silence, as if seeing something the Lost Boy could never hope to. "Pan?"

"Go on ahead. I will be right behind you" And Slightly knew from the tone of voice that something was wrong, subtly being alert. So he walks off quickly and ran when he could no longer see his Captain. He had gone far from the Underground he noticed now that he was running back. Uncharted territory wasn't safe or wise for that matter. When he finally arrived he expected to see Pan there but there was no sign, not even the Shadow. Slightly showed off his fox and was back to his conceited self again, after all, he caught the sliest animal in Neverland. 

"Slightly... Slightly.... SLIGHTLY!" Came a whisper than a scream of Curly that ripped him from his sleep and the boy jumped out of his pelt bed in a startled haste. 

"Wh-What is it?!" He grabbed for his dagger quickly, trying to shake the remnants of sleep from his eyes. 

"Pan's back and.. he doesn't look good at all" Nibs didn't look great himself. Slightly was to his feet in a second and ran, fully awake towards where Peter sat by the small pond. Washing the blood from the most obvious wounds on his arm. He turns towards Slightly and Nibs and smiled as Nibs tended to his arm. "Ambush?" Slightly asked and Peter nods quietly. It wasn't the first time. Peter was seen by many as a dark being and most hell bent on killing him. It was nothing new. "Your going to have more scars than skin at this point" Nibs pointed out as he tossed some torn thin strips of leaves and a vine rope. There were some healing plants on the island.   
"Killian had the perfect timing"

"Who's Killian?" Slightly looked at the injured boy. Never had he met Killian Jones, the only outside adult that Peter allowed to really remain on Neverland. It was his choice and kept it secret from most of the boys that they were.. well friends felt like a bit of a stretch. Master and servant sounded better in all honesty. 

"He works for me.." Nothing more was said but it didn't sit well with the boys. They left it be but it just felt like it wasn't right. What Pan does must be right. Right? "... I may need a second weapon.." Was what came more thoughts Slightly had to push away as he looked at Peter's dagger.. or what was left of it since now it was broken off by half. 

\---

**The Star Catcher**

 

He needed a new dagger. But it wasn't something he could magically believe and it would appear. Belief could break no matter how strong it was. He had to make one.. yes, make one. From scratch. While he could summon iron or metal, he can never fashion a blade with simple magic, perhaps add to it but not make it.

Slightly was second in command no matter how much he and the boys believed him not. He was always the first to be called after all. Perhaps more so because he was stronger than the others. Nibs had strategy, and honestly the happiest. Curly was the most troublesome of all of them. The Twins were who they were, always together, so far not saying who they are nor anyone able to figure which was which. Tootles was.. well Tootles, clumsy, silly, and humble. Slightly was seen as the most conceited. Wasn't his fault he remembered his time before Neverland, even when he tried to forget he always remembered.. maybe it was a sort of punishment but he couldn't figure out why.

His eyes watched as the stars shone in the Neverland skies, a shooting star flying down from the sky made his eyes light up. And like he did at times with home, put his hands together and closed his eyes and made a wish. 

So now here he was sitting here, tending the the great heat of the fire that he swore was about to lash out and burn him to ash. He had been there for an hour, keeping the flames going on his Captain's orders that now he thought was ridiculous and questioned why he just wouldn't use his magic to fix his dagger. Of course the answer was already there but he hated this. His sweat stung his eyes. And black rocks were dropped from above, the scent stinging his nose. "Coals" Peter called above him. Coal.. he was reminded some of the time he visited a Blacksmith at one time when he was forced to go with his father- he didn't know if it was for something or trying to scare Slightly into being more obedient unless he wanted to be sold and forced to work to death..

Honestly everything in his memory brought his hatred for his family.. for the Lost Boys families that they broke away from. The hatred were like the flames that burned at him, threatening to consume him. They were nothing.. the fire was nothing he couldn't handle. He had to do this. He pushed the stick at the coal that burned the wood quickly away. "My father brought me to a Blacksmith once.. the way they made armor and things. I think he tried to tell me if I didn't behave the way he wanted me to. My parents weren't the best people but they always haunt me.. Be The Best Boy. Know You Are Better.." He could hear the growing disgust in his voice and the distraction he was causing- at least until he saw the color had drained from his Captain's face and he almost could see the horror in his eyes.. like he had said something that Peter had wanted gone. He quickly stopped. "I-I'm sorry" He looked quickly at the fire which now for some reason felt less hot.. and the flames didn't lash at him any longer.

Silence as he watched Pan melt down metals and irons of sorts, extra careful but able to do what the Lost Boy could never hope to. He had brought with him tools in a leather bag, pulling different tools out. Peter worked on different shapes, always frowning at the outcome and at times mouthed 'no' or 'not strong'. Other than that no words were exchanged.

Finally Peter breathed out some frustration. "I'm rusty at this but the daggers I make will shatter easy. What to do.."   
"Is it the metal? Maybe make it with something else?" Slightly walks out of the cave and Peter followed behind him, hearing the footsteps echoing behind him. He points at the sky. "You can use a star..?" 

"A star?" Peter obviously didn't think of that hence the confused repeated question and his usual brow furrow. 

"Yes, sorry, just.. stars fall at times and I thought if one fell close enough into Neverland than maybe you could use it-" He didn't know for sure what stars were made of or if it was possible. "It was just a thought"

"The stars have mocked me since I got here. Wouldn't it be fun if I take some and force them to become a blade, become mine, to belong to me." He grins. The stars twinkled and 'winked' and Peter was the only one that understood them. They weren't fond of Peter for some reason or another, not many are fond of the youthful boy aside from the Lost Boys, his brothers. The Fairies as well tolerated him. And now that Pan's mind was set on a task he was going to see it through. And off he flew. "Keep the fire hot and coals in it!" He called back in a fading voice. 

And Pan did it. He somehow picked out the stars out of the sky. Young and old as he pointed out, getting extra in case he had to use more. The stars were in a bag, their shine beautiful. They were small still but much larger than twinkling dots. The size of his fist. And the twinkles seemed.. almost distressed. How they winked at him. The stars were seeming to know what their fate was and the burning coals seemed to seal the fact. Peter Pan probably snapped at the stars.. the only ones that couldn't flee from the youth.

And it began. The stars were the things used to forge something powerful. Peter at times seemed lost when he stared to long at the burning coals. Like it brought back memories. He was much older than he looked like they all were probably but what was his life like that made him stare at the fire with an almost sad or lost expression.

He brought out not just a new dagger from the fire and shaped it to how he wanted it. He brought forth a short sword as well, both red hot and he carefully but sternly hammered it. Once the red hot began to fade, the blade for the dagger was a normal silver steel color with an almost otherworldly shimmer to the blade in the light of the fire. The short sword was a different color altogether and yet the strange shimmer was there in the blade. It was a golden color but when Peter trained both of them, he was going to have two powerful weapons.

They wouldn't crack as he hacked away at branches, comparing them to bone. How easy it could cut down an enemy. His dagger was just as sharp and powerful. Unable to break or even dull the blade. Peter Pan was very dangerous without his dagger but he always fought fair unless you cheat of course. All is fun and games until you cheat or try to gang up on him without his permission. "Your new weapon should have a name." Slightly had to say as he puts out the fire with dirt he kicked over into the flames. "It is an easy name. Something only you would like." He himself had called one of his slingshots Skull Blaster after all, silly names but he liked it. It lived up to the name as he used a stone that broke a bear's skull once and it had dropped dead. Dumb luck? He'd find it hard to deny. 

"I think you and I should think of one of two names. You helped"

"Only kept the fire hot"

"And suggested the star idea." He looks at the new deadly additions to his arsenal. The stars were forever part of the sword and dagger and he seemed to hold them up towards the sky, as if to show the millions of stars in the sky see what had become of their brethren. "It will be simple but have meaning. Star Catcher, I will always make sure the stars know what I had done. Even as they grow old and try to forget I will be there to remind them as I blow out their lights"

Slightly looks at the star. How he wanted to say it was impossible to blow out a star let alone catch one. But Peter had took the stars from the dark sky and it was noticeable for those that memorized the stars, that would count them and find some missing. 

\---

**Death on Spire Islands**

Spire Islands weren't far at all from the sands of Neverland. But it was staying there that was the challenge. The name wasn't really a joke either. Most of the islands had spire like stalagmites, sharp and deadly if you fall upon one. The ground was hard and hurts most of the boy's feet. Not much grew here either that was worth picking. The only animals that were here were The Neverbirds that nest here safely. Their talons and sharp beak able to grip the sharp spires and climb. They were large as well fully grown. About ten or so feet in height with a massive wingspan. Their feathers when found were used to stuff pillows or to attach to arrows, even wear by some of the Lost Boys at times in their hair.

It was here that the boys had to sit out, no matter how much they insisted on helping they'd be no match and lives would've been lost needlessly. It was here that Peter shown he tolerated those that betray him. Those that try to turn on him with bared teeth. But also it may have affected him more than he could let on.

There was always some that would turn on their leader eventually. Thinking somehow there was a better way to live. Or they could escape the Island somehow. They had planned this for a while and knew their tactic well. Spire Islands and Neverbirds that were very territorial.. the few Ex-Lost Boys did plan to trick the others and Pan himself. Making decoys while they flee on one of the nests that was discarded by one of the birds. The nests were able to be boats, water proof. It wasn't proven they could somehow indeed escape by boat out of Neverland..

Peter did what he had to. He ordered them to return and he'd show mercy. "We will be free from your false lies and your Shadow" Was one of their replies and they attacked their former leader. It was actually a great way to go in some of the boy's opinion. It was better to die fighting than to die running away and they did what most of the others were afraid to try. Curly lowered his eyes. "It was my fault.. I was the one that said there may have been away to escape this awful place" He whispers so only Slightly would hear. He always seemed to take the blame even when most things weren't his fault. Now he sounded so sincere but guilty. "I gave them the ideas and now... now they're going to die"

Slightly grit his teeth as he watched the dark silhouette and the screams.. Some he swore were at times from Pan. The sword cutting down Never birds and the boys.. he'd take the cries of the lost ones over this. Peter was almost like a one-man army when one thinks of it. He killed the traitors but returned looking like they did damage to him to. His eyes look ahead and his Shadow walking beside him, seeming to share a conversation no one else could here.

There was mourning and tears. Though they were traitors they were still family. And he really had some hope that they were free truly from here. And they knew now what would happen if they turned on their Captain. If they left than they somehow had to leave without drawing attention to themselves.. 

-

"So you brought on the idea Curly?" Came the much colder voice of their leader as he cleans the red off his blade with his fingers. Watching it drip into the salt water of the sea that would wash it away. Cleaning his wounds that were from the traitors and the birds. His tunic torn and stained red. His daggers and sword cracked and he needed to mend them if he had to use them again.

"Wh.." The boys moved quickly away from him as if in both fear or disgust like he had some kind of disease that would rub off of them and make them turn traitor on Pan next. "Yes.. it was just a thought... a joke" Curly was shaking already, no secrets were secret for long. And how the blonde boy wanted to run away as quick as he could in hopes he'd somehow get away. No one would rush to his aid and he knew the punishment now. He was going to die or worse, his eyes look around at the darkness in fear he'd see the glow of yellow eyes of Pan's Shadow.. the idea of being in The Dark Hollow is the fate that all fear.

Peter stood up silently and looks at him and the eyes shown a rage that meant the worst for any that angered him. His sword pointed at him.  
Slightly was the only one that stood before him, glaring at Peter. He could very much share the punishment but he wasn't going to lose one of his closest friends. "It wasn't him! You aren't thinking straight- enough blood was spilled tonight!" Slightly didn't mean to roar at his leader but he can't stand for this, he won't. "Curly always thinks everything is his fault- so it most likely wasn't from him that caused this"  
"I heard him." His sword lowered. "He does take the blame for every little thing. Slightly- you are trying to be a leader but what happens if the one you are protecting will use that to their advantage?" And than Peter was gone as was his Shadow. Slightly had done what no boy should've. He questioned Peter and even protected one that he was sure that may have indeed caused the uprising. The question also remained in his head, even when Curly promised he'd never do such a thing. But the other question was.. would any other boy try to escape here?

The Neverbirds that were slain had more than enough feathers. Even as some bodies washed ashore. And had enough meat to cook the camp. Slightly didn't eat that night, he still could see Peter's eyes.. how.. distant they looked. He'd never killed one of his own and it may have been the hardest thing to him. Slaying a enemy that was once trusted. Peter slowly changed from that day. He still had fun but it was.. somehow different. Only Slightly noticed though because he bothered to look and remember the bloody night. "He will never let us leave" He whispered the conclusion. There was a choice that Pan would not allow. No one leaves without his permission.. but those that will try or fight for their freedom to return will be punished for.. trying to leave.. trying to grow up. Those that had hopes of leaving were shattered that night and never were so much as whispered. No one said a thing. There were only five boys left and Peter.

They left to come here of their own free will. But it was always there. A need to return home, just to find out. He should know if he ever returned he'd probably get hit or treated like the worst son by his parents.. and he had to always remember that whenever he had thoughts of home. His parents weren't his family, they had no right to be called his parents, blood was nothing. The Lost Boys were his family, Peter Pan was a father more than his father ever could hope to have been.

"Peter.." He finally said one night when the two stood alone. He had found the emerald eyed boy at this very place barely a month after the betrayal. Standing on the shore and looking out to the Spire Islands. "Why can't we go? Just one night.."

"How I wish you can understand why I always say no. It isn't just because of my Shadow." Peter sat down on the sand and gestured to the other to sit with him. "If you ever return there. You can never return to Neverland. You wouldn't want to either. And your families will welcome you back with open arms and at first it all would be well but than you realize that it will be back to you being lonely and unwanted..." He holds out the pan pipe. "You heard the song as all the others. You know some children couldn't hear it. Why is that?"  
"Isn't it magical, Pan?" He took the pipes gently. Looking it over, it looked so normal. But also beautifully made.

"No. It is only heard by those that are lonely, feeling unloved, or.. lost." The reply explained a lot. Slightly heard it because he knew he was unwanted. His parents brought him into the world but didn't show love to him. He gave Pan back the pipes. Peter was trying to protect them and he understood that. Some wanted to go though. Wanted to see for sure. But deep down they would realize they had no one else to turn to or anywhere to go. And Peter began to blow into the flute- it wasn't a song of the usual happiness. It didn't fill him with a need to play and lose himself in the song. It made him feel sad. The tune was such a heart aching note that made the boy look out towards the Spire Islands.. the tune was Peter's feelings that always were hidden. 

"You believed me to be a leader. I didn't mean to act and go against your authority but I.. I just couldn't see another die. I don't want to ever be a leader" He felt himself sucking up. Worry in his heart. 

"My anger was taking over my logic. I couldn't think with sense. You were right to stand for what you felt was right. You were right, Slightly.. Curly just said words, he meant nothing by them. If he did he would've been there on Spire Islands with them..." The tune stopped for a moment. "If anything, you'd make a great leader if ever I need to go for a reason or another. You are my second in command for a reason"

"Believe me, if you ever left me in charge, you'd find Neverland on fire" He laughs some, trying to lighten the mood. "Seriously, how could I be leader material? I just spoke out of term and did what I thought was right.. without thinking."

"You would make a good leader, and in time you would see just how you are" He began the tune again. No voice spoken as the Lost One and The Leader sat on the sand. The waves washing against the sand. The Never Seas seemed to stretch on forever.. the night on the beaches with the sounds of the waves were such a relaxing feeling.. but the pan pipes made the feeling all the more somber.

"They are at peace.. and are happy." Peter spoke, stopping the tune. Seeing the tears slide from his friend's eyes. "You can mourn but from what I saw they are in a better place" The words brought confusion to Slightly but before he could ask what he meant Peter played the tune again. It didn't change.. and his lost boy mourned silently over the lives lost. The tune was carried over the water, through the land, all would hear and feel Peter Pan's sadness.. and also not take the time to savor it for this would be the first and last time such a pain filled music would be blown into the pipes..

Some even swore they could hear a distant sound from the skies and even cried outside of Neverland. In The Land Without Magic, and none could ever figure out what they heard.. or why they wanted to cry over loss.

\---

**Eclipse On The Ice Hill**

 

It was a rare scene indeed. Having Neverland witness an eclipse of any kind. Peter Pan though was the only one that looked actually a bit nervous. He did his best to hide it. It was ignored by all, having to much fun and getting ready to see the eclipse of the sun. There was a few new boys on the Island, one with messy blonde hair, strong and authorizing. The other was dark haired and confident, happy to having stepped foot on Neverland. Felix and Devin were their names and already were having a hollow fashioned for them. It would seem that there was much loneliness in the world they came from, all Pan promised to be forgotten in no time.

"Slightly, you and Nibs are to be in charge until I return-" Pan's voice was sudden and for once caught the second in command off guard which made him quickly turn to his leader with a puzzled expression. He had not been entirely himself when the Fairies announced just days ago of the eclipse, but now he recalled how the one known as Tinkerbell had given Pan a concerned expression and he swore that Pan's smugness had faltered. It made no sense but he nods his head in a silent acceptance. Though, he worried if they'd be attacked by an enemy- Nibs at least knew the battles and the strategy. 

It was not only his eyes that noticed a slight change in the Leader of The Lost Ones. The Ice King Jokul knew all to well of the young brat's change in feeling. It was their chance to get a hold of the treasured Dragon Eye that Pan had taken moons ago from his own treasure hold and he was now ready to freeze him and his pathetic excuses for soldiers to death.. He will gladly kill lowly human children to take back what was his-

Slightly felt the chill in the air and Rufio, one of the boys that had been with them for as long as he could remember, came bursting through the bush, panting and held some alarm. "Jokul- he's moved into the Summer Area- he's coming here!" He practically yelled and got all the boys attention. Peter had left merely an hour ago and already things were going downhill. 

"I don't know where Pan's gone but I need to get him back here-" Slightly whispered to Nibs who was already planning the defenses. He looks at the newcomers with some concern and turned to Rufio. "You must lead Felix and Devin to their hollows. They must stay there until one of us comes for them" He would not risk inexperienced lives for the sake of more numbers. Rufio wanted to protest but the look he received made him nod reluctantly and run off, telling the two boys and though they tried to convince him they could fight, Slightly sent them away. "I will not risk the lives of those that cannot fight yet." He promised that to himself. If he was in charge than he would do what he hoped Pan would have done... "I may be in charge but I must find him and bring him back, Nibs can you handle things here?"

"Do you know where he's gone is the question." Nibs was drawing with his usual stick in the soft and loose dirt, plans that he quickly wiped clean only to start again. "If Pan doesn't want to be found, he won't be- for all you know he's going beyond the Never Sea"

"If he was intending to go to find a mystery beyond The Never Sea he'd have said it. No, he's been acting strange since the Fairies announced the eclipse" He didn't want to leave his post, it wouldn't be what Pan wanted but he wasn't him. He could act like him but he wasn't him. He wasn't a leader and he didn't want to be- "I need to go, if I go sooner I can bring him back" Nibs nods and Slightly sheathed his dagger that was carved of animal bones and the antler he had taken while he had been hunting. He ran in search of Pan in the first place he prayed he'd be there.

The Thinking Tree.

This was the one time he wished there was a way to alert his leader when such trouble was at hand. He was feeling a tad cowardly now that he fled to tell Pan when he should have been at the front preparing to fight the king of ice. The Thinking Tree was forbidden unless the circumstances were dire and he was hopeful he'd be forgiven. He couldn't fight off the ice monsters with sticks and his belief in magic and bringing and changing things into what he wished were not there- Neverland ran on belief and he had been unable since day one to so much as make a leaf appear out of thin air. He was not powerful-

"Pan! Pan!" He called out. Searching in desperation for any hide or hair of his Captain. It wasn't hard he had hoped to himself while on his way here but here was reality. If Peter Pan wanted to be found he would be. "Pan We Need Help!"

The vines of the tree reacted to him like a Flytrap reacted to a fly and lashed out quickly and wrapped around him tightly to the point where he gasped out, coughing as he struggled but was held in place. Dreading the inevitable he made himself calm down, trying to still breathe more carefully- 

"You must be desperate to come running in unguarded into forbidden territory" The familiar voice came from above, hidden by the branches and leaves. It calmed Slightly but the voice was still stern. "Is it those Ice Oafs?" Pan always seemed to know where many beings were- whenever he focused enough at least. 

"Yes, and we need help- I can't take on those Ice Beings. We all can't- you can fly and can- well- your unstoppable" Peter Pan Never Failed. He made it a point to, never had he lost a fight, a game, nothing. 

"I cannot fight. Not now" The reply sounded honestly defeated. Slowly the sound of a blade unsheathing was faintly heard and it fell onto the mossy ground besides the boy. "You will have to fight on your own. My sword can provide enough power"

His hands slowly touch the sword. The one that cut down many yet still shimmered like the stars in the night. He felt so unworthy to touch it but he gently took hold of the hilt. It was the first time he'd ever touch anything that belonged to his Captain. He picks it up and waves it around some, ignoring a slight chuckle. "But why can't you come."

Silence came from the tree. For a minute he thought he was gone. Wouldn't be the first time he disappeared. But- "If you truly want to know. Stay a few minutes longer and I will come down. On one condition. Do not use my sword on me" 

"Uhhh- why would I do that?" And once again silence was the only reply. He knew they would have a few minutes to spare. But he really needed Pan, not just his sword. And the eclipse was beginning. Bringing forth darkness slowly over the island. It would begin shadowing over the sea and reach the shores and Mermaid Lagoon. Pan would come down finally but sit on the branch closest to the ground with solemn expression.   
It wasn't long now. In Peter's hundreds of years of living, he had come to both a growing dread and yet also acceptance. He couldn't fight it, and he had come to believe this was just another piece of the price he paid for youth. The green brightly glowing dust came onto him, engulfing the boy slowly as the eclipse continued. And slowly the dust came away and in place of the boy was a man who looks down upon Slightly and he was un-phased when a yelp of surprise escaped the other. "This is why you would do this"

"Wh-Wha" He was at a loss. The man was there where Peter was just seconds before. The clothing looked slightly familiar of the time he first saw him as the piper. And the green eyes were the same but he couldn't understand what this was. "What is this-"

He lets himself off the branch, seeing the boy take a defensive stance. "When an eclipse comes over Neverland, the magic becomes weaker, at it's weakest. Even I must endure it. And here is the outcome, laddie" 

The man that stood there, even though the voice was different, the boy could feel it was Peter. A grown up.. It sounded like an awful curse. It reminded him when night came to Neverland. So Pan must suffer being an adult. It was no wonder why he decided to hide at this time. It wasn't cowardly, it was smart, considering their dislike for grownups. Slightly dropped his guard, assuming that it wasn't only because he was grown up now. He had no power at this time. He'd have been killed off if he fought. "You don't have any magic?"

"If I did I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't hide from a fight if I had even an ounce of magic" Peter was clearly very annoyed and disappointed in the fact. "I need to stay here. Once the eclipse is over than I will be back to who I'm supposed to be. You can hold them off until than can't you?"  
How he wanted to have confidence he could. His eyes lowered as he thought of the answer. The ice people were strong but lacked smarts. He looks at the Star Catcher sword shine in the remains of the sunlight. And here came fake confidence. "I will take them all down and make them rue the day they thought we're pushovers!" He smirks at his leader. "Don't worry, Pan I will save you some when you return! If the battle isn't won that is" He lacked the belief but what could he do? He had to fight. "I sent the new comers somewhere safe so if you see them far from the fight they aren't deserting. I'd not want them to be harmed or have them fight when they haven't had proper training.." Slightly ran on ahead, leaving the grownup leader with false confidence. But as soon as he was out of the man's eye his confidence dropped. He ran though, the hope was only the blade in his hand that he gripped tightly until he felt the red from his palm on the hilt. He would fight. His first fight where he would not rely on Peter Pan. And waiting for him would probably be a bad idea.

-

The cold was in the air all the more now when he arrived. They were going to go too them instead of wait around. And he couldn't help but agree. Pan's sword held around his belt, hidden under his torn cloak. They all were in agreement to take them at the front. And so he was at the front, looking back at each one of them, hiding his worry this may be the last time he will see some of these faces.

There were twenty boys in total. And all ready. And off they ran, using the trees and bush of the land as their cover. The Winter Side of Neverland is more of an open area and they could freeze them but first they had to find them. Their cloaks were dark and used best in the dark but also the fabric had a magic of their own, like an armor. It wasn't the greatest armor but it gave them some protection. Protecting the newer Lost Boys of the land as well as the older ones. 

The forest was their home and they would attack the larger beings. The ice monsters were about eight to ten feet. Slightly was the first to come out of the forest and into the clearing, ignoring the chill and the cold that bit his feet. The boys emerged finally and the King's bright blue eyes turned from one boy to another. Searching for Peter obviously.

"He isn't here!" Slightly yelled.

"What? Is Pan scared now that we invade?"

"Nah, he couldn't find time to deal with some dumb Popsicles" His hand rested on his blade. He was focused on the king. And now, when all was said and done, he was going to kill the king. And he knew that King Jokul knew as well. 

And so the fight came. Boys took the legs, slicing into the cold blue and icy-white skin of the monsters. All seemed to have split into fours, taking them down, black spears, black knives, black arrow tips. Dreamshade was perhaps seen as cowardly, as cheating, but so did the oaf's heights. 

Speed and using their forest home was key. Slightly unleashed the Star Catcher much to Jakul's shock as the silver blade shone even in the dark eclipse above them. The Ice People had magic here. The Lost Boys lacked magic and it didn't affect them like it did the magic beings here. They had most likely hoped Peter was fighting and they could kill the insolent boy once and for all. But it was the sly boy Slightly that was the temporary leader, the one with Pan's sword. The one that the lack of magic of the land didn't affect him. The stars in the sword weren't as dependent of magic either and struck the same fear as it always does.

The boy jumped around like a flea, using trees and their branches to jump higher and came at the king. Blade hitting it's mark and the icy blue blood splashed on the cloak and chilled the boy as Jokul yelled out in pain and rage. He turned at the brat, seeing his blue blood on the cloak and staining the sword a blue that he wished would break it. His eye closed and bleeding tears, knowing his eye was lost and it wasn't because of the arrogant boy that had stolen from him. No. It was one of his worthless street runts that he brought from another land. The fox tail was on the boy's side and he remembered it as well as the face of the smiling boy. "You will pay you filthy child!"

"I will gladly take your other eye!" He yelled back. There was no Dreamshade on the blade. Already some of the soldiers had fallen due to both the black poison and the boys that managed to slit their throats. He could see some boys had fallen. He could have the mourning later, now they had a fight to continue. But this king was foolish to the boy. The Dragon Eye may be seen as a power to the ice morons but to them it was a victory as well as a point that they needed to guard their precious treasures. If it was powerful than it was better to take it, didn't need a fight like this to rise in their arrogance. He stood there, defiant and hell bent on another blow. "Leave and don't return and Pan will spare you!"  
"Pan hides and lets his lowly worms fight?"

"He shows that he doesn't need to kick your ass!" Came the snap of one of the twins. 

They were winning no matter how one looked at it. Pan's sword aided a lot in it, seeming to have a power all it's own. Only Slightly knows why the stars seem to shimmer more whenever he uses it. Some would say the twinkling was almost fear.. they weren't wrong.

Slightly had taken two of the frozen beings down without to much struggle. The Lost Boys were a force on their own without Pan leading, violent and almost as unpredictable as the shadows and Island itself. The eclipse was lasting longer than expected and the battle was over before Peter came. The cowards fled, their king vowing the usual revenge.

Most of the boys needed attention to their injuries. Some even frost bitten. But it was a victory. Though some fell in battle. It was times like these that the boys could show their feelings and reveal they were truly just boys.. mourning over their fallen.  
-  
He had returned to the tree, having cleaned the blade carefully of the frozen blood that covered it. There the man was, watching the sky with some annoyance. He turned slowly to the boy and smiled some. "You did it."  
"I did.. though we lost some." His eyes lower. The older man's smile did falter but he kept it held best he could.

"It is a price for a war. I will avenge them.. I have something very special planned for them. I think it's time I let them truly know that I am Neverland as much as Neverland is me" He looks the boy over with an almost sad expression. "This place is meant to always be fun and games. But there are always those that try to show it can't be.. I hope this will prove them that I will not take this.."

Slightly holds the Starcatcher out in which he takes and sheaths safely. There was no dull of the blade which was good. The boy was interested in the man. Never really having had a grownup look upon him as Peter had. Seeing him for him, not for some status he was forced to hold. Seeing him as a boy, as a true Lost Boy. But also seeing him now as his father should've always all those years ago... was it years? "I have one request."  
"I would advise against it"

"Just one time. Let me see the place where I left." Slightly looks at the other's more blue eyes. And finally after a minute of what felt like a mental battle, Peter nods his head in a yes. He would grant him one thing for such a victory. 

They would go when the boys are treated and also when Pan unleashes his wrath.

The snow in Neverland ceased. And the ice men were at the obviously enraged Peter Pan's mercy that he wouldn't grant as he destroyed their species with the changing of temperature that they could not endure. How they begged and pleaded but all the reaction given was the almost sadistic smile.. Winter in Neverland would come again but there will be no talk of the giants that once lived there. No one would remember and no one would care for they were enemies who tried to make a war with Pan and that in itself is asking for death.

\---

**Home**

 

It was the night that they decided to go. Rufio would be left in charge. The two just saying they had to go beyond the Never Sea. It wasn't really a lie. And someone needed to keep an eye over the other boys.

It would be the first time he saw the Shadow up close. The dark creature looked down at Slightly and the boy had to lower his gaze, hiding the fear that dared touch his heart. It was one way to leave the Island. He honestly wanted the portal of those years ago instead of this. The dark hand grabbed his shirt, holding it gentle but somehow firm like that of a mother cat. Pan floated a couple of inches above the ground. Always showing he could do it. Something Slightly could never do and he had to roll his eyes as the boy grinned. The green glow of fairy dust around his body nearly giving off a beautiful side of his not so sweet leader.

The flying home was fast. Like a roller coaster ride with twists and turns. The Shadow and Pan seeming to race one another and Slightly was forced along for the ride. He closed his eyes, feeling the strong wind blow over him. Only when he felt the Shadow slow did he at times open his eyes. 

And finally he recognized his home. Even from above he could remember it. Some things were different but it was home. The Shadow drops him a few feet from the ground and he lands easily on his feet, ignoring the slight sting of his feet landing on the brick road, having not felt such hard ground in the longest time. He rubs his ankle after he lifted his leg. Feeling the wind made him look up and saw Peter landed and the glow of Pixie Dust dissipated. The light of the black lamppost shown only Slightly's shadow. Peter looks up at the Shadow as it seemed to sink into his feet and the road.. slowly the black shown and took shape. Peter stretches as if he got some new clothing or his muscles needed to stretch the lazy out of them. His shadow mimicked him but still it somehow was off if one focused. "We are here" Peter said simply.

Hamelin. The First of The Lost Boy's Original Home.. And he walks forth, the two boys walking in silence. Slightly found the house easily. It was.. run down he noticed and he actually felt some worry and quickly he ran towards the door which was locked-- well, not for long- since he kicked the door hard until the hinges gave way and the door was down. Inside was dusty and he coughs as he inhaled the dust. And he knew many things were missing.. stolen by the looks of it. No one has been here for years judging by the dust..

He could only look around.. any sign. And than he found his room. Everything gone. The only thing that was there was the faded blue walls and torn up carpet. They were gone. But the question was. When and Why? "Damn thieves.." He mumbled. He blinks as he heard the all to familiar tune play. It didn't lure or anything.. it was just outside to so he looks out from the broken window at his leader in the street playing the pipe for passerby's. Hamelin looked actually much more lonesome from when he last saw it.. now that he saw truly. The homes were sadder looking in the light as the fog cleared. It was as if the fog had come so to disappear slowly and show him when the time was right.

How long? The pipe played on and finally he saw the children gather and dance around him. Some older people's horror shown on their face when he came out of the house. Some whispers of the song. How it lured kids away.. some say that the Piper drowned the children. But that was a cruel rumor as he was still here. They went somewhere better..

"He lured those unloved and un-cared far away. He made the loneliest feel accepted and the most unloved feel loved." Slightly said coldly to the adults that spread the rumor of the cruelty. "He gave the kids a family and love that their own blood wouldn't give" He glared at the now dumbfounded older people.

"Slightly?" Came a much older voice than he thought possible. Like sandpaper rubbing against something in his throat. "Slightly!" The voice was louder, more forced and the pan pipe stopped, much to the children's disappointment.

The old man grabbed the boy's face in his wrinkled and hard hands and his faded blue eyes seemed to come to life the longer he stared into the boy's face. "How? How are you alive and still so young..?! I thought you were dead!"   
"No... I'm alive" He looks at the old man in confusion. "Who are you anyway?"

"Ohhh ohh you couldn't remember anyway! I used to be your friend- That was many years ago though. Over eighty I'm sure of it!" 

Slightly's heart sank some. He couldn't remember having a friend. He only can remember his brothers, the nights around the fire, the nature and freedom Neverland brought. Eighty years.. 

The crowd looks at the old man, taking him for senile much to the Lost Boy's relief. And he played along. But as soon as Pan came in, the old man backed up as if he saw the Devil himself standing there. "Demon! Demon Piper!" He yelled at him.

"Wa- No! He'd my friend!" Slightly tried to calm the man down. "He's Peter, he's a nice guy I promise.. May I ask who my parents were. I know them by face but not by name"

The man backed up more, only horror on his face, fearful of his very soul. But he did answer. "Their last name were Ackerly. You will find them." He walks quickly away for someone as old as eighty. 

And thus Peter resumed playing and charmed the children some more. Slightly walked on ahead, wanting to find them on his own and it didn't need explaining where he was headed. Eighty years. And he found the place that brought only some sorrow to him. Time had passed and yet he remained young, they all did. He found the name Ackerly and other names he felt were familiar. Probably parents of some of the other boys.   
He knelt down in front of the large stone. It wasn't just his parents, his grandparents to, and it seems his parents had a few more children during his absence-

"Excuse me.. do you know my parents" Came a woman's voice as she stood there. 

"I'm sorry.." How long had he been sitting there, lost in the past? He got up quickly and brushed himself off. "I want to say I have.. but I didn't. Does that not make sense?"

"We might be related if you felt the need to come to this spot of all places. You also have my grandfather's resemblance" She smiled as she placed pink and red roses upon the stone. 

"Would you believe I may have been truly? I'm Slightly if that makes any sense?"

"Slightly?" She looks at him in awe. It was obvious she knew him. "The one that was said to be led away by the Pied Piper?" She tilts her head. "I thought those were just stories our elders tell to keep kids good and happy"

His teeth grit behind his closed lips. Good? Happy? Peter Pan was seen as the monster of this story. Someone that took kids away and drowned them or the fact that pipes brought unease. "Can I hear the whole story?" He asked, trying to sound curious instead of angered.

"Yes. It may be a little rusty but I can try. It is short. The Pied Piper came to town one day. I guess looking for food or pay. He offered to use his pipe to lure the rats away since the town was suffering from a rat infestation. The ones in charge laughed at him but agreed they will pay him generously if he got all the rats out of their town within a single day and night.

Of course The Piper did it within a day. His flute played and the rats followed him to the river where they walked willingly into and drowned. No more rats but of course the chief of our home was shocked and actually angered that the Piper had done so. Claiming he cheated by using magic and denied pay and threatened to kick him out if he doesn't leave... of course when you look at this. The ones in charge were truly foolish. The Piper chose revenge and within two nights, many young boys vanished. Telling their parents beforehand of the music that the adults couldn't hear.. the boys were led away and were said to have been drowned like the rats.. That's the story. The Piper disappeared with the boys and were never seen again.. well until now if what you say is true"

"He didn't.." He breathes out his anger, calming himself. "He did not drown us. He took us away because he knew we were lonely, unloved, lost. The pan pipes are only heard by those that feel so. He is a little rough at times but he's also kind."

"Is? He's here? How are you so young?"

"Peter Pan is his name. He's a great person. We were all given a choice. To go to a place where we could always be happy, have fun, and be a family. So he didn't take us against our will. Neverland is the place he took us.. it is where we live now as well. And there we don't age, we stay young."

"Can't you come home.. it isn't much but my mother would love to meet you."

"I can't. I only came here because Pan owed me a favor, he doesn't really like being around grownups himself-"

"Who's your friend, Slightly?" The boy said and the two looked up at him as he sat on one of the stones, uncaring. 

"She's related to me it seems."

"This is The Pied Piper?" She looks him over. "Peter Pan?"

"This is him." 

"I guess the time here wasn't all the way wasted. Did you find all of what you were looking for?"

"Yes... I kind of wished I returned sooner." He looks at the stone again. Engraved were names he cared to forget. "Only so I can give them a piece of my mind. Probably kill them myself" He let his anger out but he didn't care.

"How could yo-" He glared at the girl, cutting her guilt trip attempt off.

"How could I?! They cared nothing for me, for what I liked. They didn't want me. They only shown love when we were in public! In that damned mansion they either ignored me or saw everything I did wrong. I hope they regretted it, regretted doing that crap to me! And since their mansion is run down and pathetic I guess I got my wish. Pan took us all in and he saw us as a real family"

"Family doesn't carry weapons around or look like a fight was about to break out! Our grandfather may have been a soldier but-"

"A soldier.. makes me laugh. He boasted about the time he beat down a scummy man IN FRONT of his own child before. Boasted! And said that if I didn't shape up I'd be as dead beat as that filth"

They didn't see the change in expression on Pan. The slight twitch in his usual smug face. Pan had to get a better look at Slightly now.. and saw some resemblance. It had felt so long but he remembered that time. Rumple had saved him, his own child shouldn't have seen that. "That's enough. Slightly doesn't wish to stay so trying to tell him he must won't amount to much."  
"B-But we're family"

"No.. we are not. My family is Peter. You won't understand, after all, you're loved and wanted. I wasn't." He walks too the boy, ignoring the girl's yells and pleas. "Lets go.. there is nothing for me here" 

And he never looked back. Eventually all was silent as the two boys walk together but their thoughts were anything but silent. "Do you want to talk about it"

"No.. and I never will" He replied silently and left it at that. Some kids happily run up to Peter and play with him, of course, the boy couldn't resist and ran around with them. Slightly just sat down on some steps. Watching Pan act like a child himself. One of the rare moments and the pipes play again. 

But the strangest thing was when he blinked his eyes, the kids disappeared. Impossible that they could run or hide that quickly as the tune played on and Peter continued to dance and play by himself as if the children were still there. It was strange and confusing but for now he let it go. 

The Shadow seemed to pull itself from the ground and stand between the two. A scream was followed and the three looked at the same girl from before backing away.

"It's a demon! That boy is a damned demon!" She cried. "Get away from him!" 

Slightly looks at the Shadow and had to chuckle. "He is quite a scary sight isn't he? Are we going?"

A silent nod and the green glow and the cold dark hands grip and they flew off, ignoring the screams of the girl for him. Peter was seen as a demon, but he no longer cared. "Where'd those kids go you were with earlier?"

"... Home" He whispers. It was the way he said it that made Slightly look at the sad expression. And in almost no time they were back in Neverland. Felix was the one waiting longest and greeted them. Seems this boy was loyal. Rufio was sound asleep next to him.

Felix was honestly the biggest boy, basically towering over Peter and most. Slightly actually felt he was almost eighteen when he was taken or something. Rufio was woken up and welcomed them back and the two that returned appreciated that some fish from a few hours ago was saved. Both eating the fish and the three boys fell asleep together while Peter sat in the tree, looking ahead, obviously thinking of the place they returned from and looked down at the sleeping Slightly who snored. And nodded as if in silent agreement to a question only he could hear.

-

Peter had shared some secrets with Slightly he'd probably never could share with anyone, partly he tested him to see if he would turn on him. How could he not think so? He'd gone so far as to show who he once was. Where he damned the lack of magic even for the few hours it felt like an eternity, feeling tired, old, and in need of one hell of a stiff drink. Yet Slightly had actually led the boys into battle with Pan's sword that seemed to obey him alright, perhaps due to the fact he helped forge it. The stars would always remember that, remember what happened when they mocked him. He had taken some of their brethren and crushed them into a sword that always would be stained in blood, yet have no choice but to shine.

But Slightly remained silent to his secrets and even stayed with him when he became the man again. He at times would sleep in his adult form, but the nightmares always came. Always clawing at his mind, of the past, of what was to come, of Rumple. He had to find a way to make sure he stays young.. but how..

-

"And you want me to go out of Neverland, why again?" Slightly asked, a bit shocked at such a request.

"You, Nibs, The Twins, Curly, and Toodles to. You must go and find an answer.. on how to save magic" Peter looks around with a saddening expression. "The belief is slowly fading. I can feel it and I know you all can to. we must find some way to help save it, or at least slow it down"

Slightly had felt it to, it was difficult to explain but somehow he felt a tiny bit weaker than before coming here. And they didn't know it but they had almost aged a whole year within the possible hundred years they've all been here. They were growing up and they didn't see it but Pan's eyes noticed it. "But if we leave how can we come back, we'll grow up if gone to long"

"Take some pixie dust, it will help you age much slower. It also has a magic all on its own.." Each vial had light-grey dust within that would not be noticed by many. But of course the boys knew it. Pixie Dust, a bit of magic that would keep them young according to his leader. "You may also use it if you must. Only as a last resort."

And so the journey too The Land Without Magic began. And none of them felt very adventurous... and fitting into the world? Impossible with the clothing they all wore, the cloaks and cloths were what seemed like from another time, another century.

They had agreed to go in all different directions. And to meet back by a year from now on this month under the full moon. All agreed, a year was long enough. If they find something, it will take a year of waiting.. but it was what they'd all risk, having little choice in the matter. 

A year of searching and travelling around the land was so new. It made the island he lived on truly small. Some children always somehow looked at him with recognition.. These were children that must visit Neverland in their dreams, and can still remember The Lost Boys, it almost brought satisfaction to him. The other boys would probably deal with the same.

He asked around and always, no matter how far he got.. it was all fake people and dead ends. The more dead ends the more frustration comes. He bites his lip. Its been almost a whole year, and he was hoping more and more with each day that his friends came up with something. Returning with nothing.. he dreaded the idea. He knew Pan's temper and even though it isn't there fault he would still take his rage out on them...

"Find The Dragon, young man" Came a old man sitting on a bench near him. "He will help you" It was a simple thing. But how he seemed to focus on the word 'you'. Not anyone else. "He'd be able to help you and your friends.. Lost Boy, Slightly" And the eternal teenager blinks some confusion but as soon as he almost questioned the old man how he'd know him- there was no man on the bench. Only a book remained there, old writing he couldn't read in the least but there was the front that he tried to focus on.. the large name written in golden-yellow color and under it was another smaller name-

But that disappeared to. It was so strange but he had to just accept that there were strange things around him. "The Dragon.." He mumbled as he walks off once again, lost in thought. Was a real dragon here? In this realm? So he began his journey once again, this time in search of The Dragon.. and it was one tiring journey full of people that looked at him oddly or with some sneers at his strange outfit and cloak that hid himself.

Children were the only ones to swarm him, touching at his fox pelt and at his ragged cloak as if testing to see he was real. Either pulled back by concerned mothers or apologetic fathers. He disliked the grownups but he let it be. 

But it was the week before he had to return that an older man approached him. Looking almost through the Lost Boy. It took all of his will to attempt to fight the gaze, to hide his secrets, but he had to lower his gaze in almost no time.

"You have been searching for me, young man. But it isn't for yourself as others before you.." His voice was both stern and kind. "It is for your master and friend.."

"Yes. He is trying to save magic. It is becoming less and less" He looks at the sky above him. The habit always calming him and making him think more calming thoughts. "I owe him for saving me from my cruel family and an unhappy life"

"You trust him blindly and are so loyal like those other boys searching. But Peter Pan is using you all, he lies to you because that is all he is. A lying schemer. However if you wish to pursue this path I shall not be against you." The man walks past him, leading the boy towards his shop that held so many strange items that he had to look over and take in.

"Pan isn't a liar.. Why should he lie? We trust what he does is right"

"...." Silence was exchanged between the two, Slightly feeling the eyes staring into him again. 

"My price is in exchange. I have one thing that will save Pan, you will see than if he is worth trusting. I ask for your pixie dust in exchange for saving magic"

And silence as fear filled the Lost Boy. His hand instinctively gripping at the vial of the grey dust as if it would've been gone if he didn't. He had gone through this paranoia and now he was given a choice. And selfish thoughts were the first to come. What did this guy know? He could be lying, magic was dying but it would be so far off right? Peter would understand-.... and the guilt came. He lowers his head. What was just one Lost Boy? He could save Neverland's Magic. He could be a hero even if he would probably be easily forgotten-

And he yanked and broke the dark string and holds out the dust. "Even if he is lying. That is my only way home and without it I will never know." The old man took the pixie dust from him and disappeared inside his caravan, leaving the poor boy to be lost in emotion of worry, happiness, and hope. He believed he did something right. 

The Dragon came back out after a day, a rolled up parchment tied in string "Peter will meet what ever fate coming his way. His power will one day not save him.."

Slightly took the parchment and looks down at it. "This will save all magic? I expected something more... well more" 

"Sometimes the most powerful magic is the smallest." He looks the boy over. "You will be powerful, whether you use it for good, for evil, or forever remain under Peter."

He left the older man, beginning his return journey with both great and grave news. And his companions cheering fell to sorrow. Though he was seen as conceited and smug he was still one of their own..

And he was left alone in the forest, having given his captain the one thing that would save magic. He would be alone, in a realm he couldn't understand in the least. To him it didn't matter much, if he could adapt in Neverland he could here..

-

It was the Shadow that found him, sleeping in the dark of the forest far from people. And it wasn't really a kind meeting, if anything The Shadow seemed annoyed to take him back. Slightly on the other hand was both surprised to see it as well as relieved.

He was pulled up into the sky beyond the stars. It was a rough and wild ride. And he was dropped roughly right at his Captain's feet who smirked down at him. "Thought I'd leave you there, laddie?"

Slightly rubs his back, trying to get the pain to fade. "I fulfilled my duty so I had accepted that you wouldn't have returned.."

"Come. We have a new game to play.. a new friend has come"

He tilts his head as he stands slowly up. "Friend?" 

And there he followed his Captain, wondering to himself mentally why he didn't go into details about what was on the parchment? A spell? He didn't feel any different. And there he saw someone laying on a pile of leaves.. her dress white as that of a dove. Her skin soft looking. Her light brown locks luckily not hiding all of her face.. the arrow next to her.. "A girl?" He questioned dumbly. "Who killed her?"

"She's very much alive. The Shadow's been playing with her and her brothers.. guess it was curious enough to take her here. Tootles believed she was one of the Neverbirds.. luckily the arrow stopped by her strange acorn necklace" 

"Can't blame him for being easily worried about those birds.. Where is everyone?"

"Building a house for her." A simple reply. "You know some medicine and how to heal someone yes?"

"N-" He stopped his reply in mid sentence. Was this part of a game? He shrugs. Great to know he was welcomed back so easily. "Yes." He approached her, getting a closer look at her. She was a lady he smiled some. Seeing the golden chain with the acorn attached to it. A hole in it where the arrow pierced. She was really lucky, not a scrape. Otherwise the Dreamshade would've gladly finished her off. "She needs some beef tea with peppermint leafs" He didn't know what he was saying, he just spoke it. Just guessed it may help her at least feel better. "I will check back in the evening..." And with one last look at the girl he ran off to find the other boys.. taking big breathes in attempt to calm himself. He didn't really look forward to that difficulty.. he had no idea how healing and medicine worked, and hoped all in all it wouldn't harm her more..

-

Wendy was given a tree house. Above where the beasts below can't harm her. A bed was made inside, making her feel right at home. She was welcomed and they all played, just like kids probably should have. The day brought her fun, laughs, and such joy.

Peter was protective of her and though he was a little annoyed at the fact she decided that if she was to be the mother of the Lost Ones, than he was to be the father. It didn't matter to Slightly. It was only pretend after all.. Which Slightly could never fully get into. 

Imaginary food was what got him punished most. His first time pointing it out made all the younger boys look at him as if he said the worst thing and Peter was on him in a second. His knuckles were rapped hard causing a cry of pain and the worst thing he did was fight back, struggling and running out of the other ground, only to get forced down with a weight..

And he had questioned just how long did time pass in Neverland. In the Realm of No Magic it was a few days he was sure..

His knuckles were chapped and Wendy had to wrap them up with some torn handkerchiefs. "He wasn't like this before" He mumbled after the fourth rapping he received.  
Wendy looks at him. "Why can't you play his games?"

"I don't know.. er.. Mother" Slightly looks at her. He pulls off his hood, sighing. "I guess I just cannot believe real food is there.. It's always been hard for me to believe in such since my childhood was broken thanks to my family's ways.."

"Oh, yes, I remember now- The other boys told me about you able to remember before you were lost!"

"Yes, Wendy Lady- I do remember and I won't forget."

"That must be why you don't believe in the wonderful things here.."

Slightly just shrugs it off. Night was beginning to fall over Neverland.

\---

**The Truth?**

 

Wendy's tree was above her house that they all had a hand in making. How it managed to fit them all? A bit of magic perhaps. It was cozy and welcome. 

Felix stood guard with Rufio. Devin was up for any challenge to any new boy. Peter stood outside the door on guard, with his own sword drawn in case of the dangers decided to come and bother them.

But eventually he had fallen asleep. Only than his smug nature fades into a more peaceful one. Fairies came in the dark of night. Returning from their party back to their Pixie Hollow in the Pixie Woods. They look up at the boy and smiled silently, tweaking the boy's nose before they wobble flew away.

The Home Underground was fitted, it was not just a home though. Many tunnels lead throughout Neverland in case it was needed to avoid being detected or to outflank. Wendy was given her own hollow tree and like everyone, it would be fitted only for her. 

Slightly had taught her how to dig in the dirt and under the earth was what seemed like an underground river. "How frightfully fascinating" She would say as he used his pole to catch a trout with such ease.

Large mushrooms had grown and were of many impossible colors that they used as stools. A tree would attempt to grow out of the floor that they sawed down and used for a table when they put a large door upon. It continuously grew, within hours it would be about two feet tall. 

The fireplace could be lit anywhere and the chimney hid under another large mushroom outside. Wendy made them meals and sewed their furs and clothes that were most of the time torn and shredded in battle. Be it against Beasts, Indians, or their own brothers. Which she was against fully but they said they were having fun. It was the night that was when she realized that it wasn't fun and full of games.

The darkest of the night brought forth the memories of the children's parents and began to miss them.. and than the cries filled the island. Much to Wendy's distress. Slightly looks at her with some pity and puts an arm around her shoulders in silent comfort.  
"Why can't you leave? If they wanted to go home, why doesn't Pan let them..?" She asked finally, shaking.

"It isn't him." He looks up to the night sky. "It's The Shadow. He won't let us leave.. but some of us cannot return home anyway Wendy Lady" He replied. She turned up to look at him. "I haven't grown since the day I stepped foot here.. I'm probably over a hundred at this point. I can't tell since time seems to be so different"

"The Shadow makes you stay to protect some of you? Surely he isn't like that. He was fun-"

"He isn't. The Shadow isn't what he seems. And Peter has changed to.. I left for a year and he is barely like he was before. If anything he's crueler.." Slightly whispers.

Wendy looks at the Lost One and couldn't help it, her arms wrap around him and began to cry. "I want to go home!" She sobs while Slightly looks on ahead. "Bae was right- magic was bad- I th-thought it was good"

"Bae..?" He looks at her with more confusion. That name.. it sounded so familiar. "Is that your brother?"

"No- he's a friend.. well yes he's a brother, family- John and Michael to-"

"Does The Shadow know?!" He pushed her off and looked her seriously in her tear filled eyes. "Wendy!? Does He know?!"

"Yes- we played with him.."

"Oh stars.." He whispers. That meant Peter must know. "Don't trust Peter, no matter how kind and playful he acts- Play his game but don't trust him.. no matter what."

"Slightly.." She looks at his eyes with a now growing fear in her chest.

And gently he kisses her forehead. "Shhh.. don't cry Wendy." And his heart felt it skipped a beat. She had a slight blush in her cheeks. He remembered gaining a kiss from his mother and kissing her on the cheek. It was all right..

But The Shadow knew and he'd take her. Since the entity knew that she had brothers. What games was that thing playing? Toying with children that wasn't in the enchanted forest. Was it The Shadow that did something to his Leader?

Sadly enough he was forced to watch in silence as Wendy was taken from the island. The first that had been able to leave and he knew she would not return but one of her brothers will take her place. More boys came, taken.. and he finally noticed more Lost Ones. Younger than him. 

And Felix seemed to have gotten closer to Peter. Along with Rufio. Yet he felt more lost while Wendy was gone.. he couldn't figure out that he may have loved her. Slightly was just prepared. 

And it was that time that a certain Jolly Roger was approaching from The Neversea.

 

\---

**Baelfire**

 

It was no time that the boy came. As well as the sight of The Jolly Roger came. Slightly was called forth to claim the boy that just might have been picked up by their dear Pirates.. 

Slightly, Felix, Nibs, and others got onto a boat and went towards the ship. And the pirates looked at them with some fear on their face, only Killian seemed unfazed by them. The ruthless boys searched the ship.

"Seems he may be lost to the sea" Nibs whispers to him and earned a shrug. Sounded merciful when one thought about it now.  
He heard Felix speaking and blinks confused. 

"No. But I gather it hurts" Killian spoke almost rebelliously.

"It does. He rips your shadow right from your body. Rrrrrrriiiip." It made all the boys shiver that were in earshot. 

He had looked around and glanced up, just a quick glance and saw the boy hiding and clinging desperately to the top. Smart lad he had to admit. And it seemed the boy didn't notice his quick glance. He comes back up and shakes his head at Felix... Why he didn't just say it? It was what he said. Pan ripped shadows away from people now? He bit the inside of his mouth, thankful his worried expression was hidden behind the fabric mask that hid almost all his face.

"If you find him, you know who he belongs to. Good-bye, Captain..." They had found no one, but Slightly quickly was learning things he now felt he wished he didn't. 

On the shore, they look back at the ship. "Do you think he's there?"

"Of course.. He wants to see if his dear Captain will change his mind." Felix replied with a grin.

The fox pelted boy steeled himself, making sure he showed nothing. Why is it 'He' now? Just what has been going on? He couldn't grasp it. Did this happen for the time he was gone? Or was it all happening behind his back?

"Do you think we'll ever find him?"

Slightly looks at them again. Saying nothing but shook his head yes. He had questions for Peter.

-

"You have changed, Peter.. and I think I deserve to know why?" He bites his lip. He had confronted him finally, looking at the other boy's eyes. He had been on edge all day, trying to find the right words to say. He had to know what has become of the one he used to follow and now questioned. He risked the wrath but he had to see if Peter was still willing to say something.

"You do deserve an answer, Slightly." He sits down on a log. "It is about the parchment you had given me.. I'm sure you've seen more boys. Here"

The boy took the book, pulling the sting off and unrolling the parchment. On there was a sketch of a young boy. And he remembered the Dragon's warning. Of Peter's lies.. and Slightly becoming stronger. The second one sounded dumb but the first one... "So he will save magic?"

"That he will.. I am trying to save magic. I must find him.. there is one thing that brings some conflict to myself" Silence from the boy allowed him to continue. "It requires sacrifice.. I need The Heart of The Truest Believer"

"......" He looks at the ground. How he hoped it was some metaphor but that wouldn't bring conflict. Belief was easy.. well, except with Slightly who felt the sting return to his bandaged knuckles. "They will die to save magic. One to save all magic. It should be honorable but.. I can see why you are so conflicted" 

"Magic is fading. You are aging.. I can see it"

"It isn't from just me stuck in The Land Without Magic?"

"I'm afraid not, you aren't the only one. It is slower but it's happening.." 

And that brought forth a different dread. The rule that was never meant to be broken. No Adults on Neverland. And they were growing up. Slowly but they were growing up. ".. We will help. I promise" Already he lied about it, lied that he saw the boy hiding. And how he swore he recognized him. 

-

Killian had sold out the boy on his ship. It honestly felt to easy. Why hide the boy only to give him to them without any trade? It was only a few days and the man gave the boy to them.

Slightly looked the taller man over. Seeing the slight sadness that he tried in vain to steel with anger and words of killing his.. father? It wasn't just a trade for survival he felt but he didn't press the matter. If Pan needed this boy, so be it. But still, he felt it was wrong. He, who has helped fight and killed others. He who stained the StarCatcher red or any other color blood spilt. He who watched Peter kill boys that tried to leave, that tried to go home. A home that no longer existed..

He helped with Toodles to practically throw the poor boy in the boat. Felix standing tall, hanging onto the rope of the ship. 

"You have the boy, he'll be pleased?" Killian asked with some emotion that he overheard. 

It was met with a silent reply. It was wrong. Peter was spoken with fear now. Worry. The dark of the night felt chillier that even his cloths and cloak didn't shield the chill in the air. He put a bag over the dark haired boy's head and began to row back towards the island. Only Slightly had bothered to look back and see the sad captain. What did this boy mean to him? Surely not just a tool for killing this boy's father- which confused him still. Who was his father that warranted such hatred?

Nibs picked up the boy and threw him harshly on the sandy shore near a bonfire. Only for Felix to roughly pick him up and almost tear the bag from him. "Is it the boy? The one he wants?" Nibs' dark eyes look from the parchment to the boy. And shook his head. "No it's not."

Felix leans into the boy. "It's your lucky day boy. You get to live" He pushed him forward to be caught by another boy. "Put him with the rest!" And the boy was almost dragged away.

He lowers his eyes, pulling the boat further onto the beach. 

"If that's not the boy he's looking for?" The parchment was handed back to Felix. "Think we'll ever be able to find him?" Nibs asked, finally removing his mask.

"Of course we will" Felix replied with a slow, almost malicious smile on his face. "It may take time but.. Peter Pan Never Fails"

He looks at the other with the club. Never fails? He lowers his gaze. Neverland has changed and the words of the Dragon almost screamed now in his head. No matter how he tried to silence them they came back. Using him, using them.   
\--

And so he looks upon the one in the cage. The boy named Baelfire.. or Bae for short. The boy that Peter took a sort of more interest to which somehow set him on edge. This would have been the third time the boy ran off and tried to escape.

Somehow he was left be. Only caged for a few hours. No death or anything. "I need to get out of here" Bae's voice broke him from his questionable thoughts.

"Another hour and I can let you out.. This is the third time you ran. Can't you grasp there is no leaving?" He was sharpening his knife, trying to resume his thoughts.

"Come on, I will just return to my cave and leave you all alone?"

"Cave is where you've been trying to hide in? Why not come into the Home Underground? It isn't bad and warmer than a damp cave"

"No thank you. I'd like to stay as far away from you all as possible"

"We aren't as bad as we look" He tried to reassure the boy but there was nothing. Baelfire had sacrificed himself for Wendy and her brothers he had been told. He was noble and very brave it would seem. Joining them he'd give his all to protect the island and his new brothers and the taller boy knew it. Having finally remembered who he was- that one night. The night Slightly decided to choose this new life, to go with Pan, and to remain young.. "You're the son of The Dark One?"

"My papa will come. He will know where I am" Baelfire tried to sound convincing.

"Why weren't you with him instead of Miss Wendy?"

"...." Silence. There was nothing to say. His question seemed to have weakened the younger's need to snap or fight.

"Come on. I will return you to your cave if you wish. If you want that to be your home than let it be so.." He can get chewed out but he could care less. Baelfire needed time to adjust but this wasn't the way. So he took out a small dagger that was enchanted to unlock the cage if ever there was an emergency. 

The two walked in silence towards the cave. It was away from camp and he actually thought it interesting since he had to pull on a vine to pull up a rock. Inside was bigger. "I can help you get some things if you intend to live here..?" He eyed the scratches on the wall. Lines. Ten marks.. and he realized it was the days he'd been here. Hope. It was a sad feeling. He was counting days probably hoping the next day his father would come..

Rumpelstiltskin did come but.. Bae would never know how he tried to get him back. Pan's wrath and power was shown that day.  
Slightly had seen The Dark One and had a right to be afraid. It would've been foolish to not fear him. Fear what he can do. But he still was willing to fight if he must. He had easily killed some of the boys before he arrived. His anger was forced to remain calm otherwise he'd have met the same fate.

Peter finally came and remained amused. The two standing there, glaring silently. The two seemed to speak mentally instead of physically. Finally saying things that meant little to him. He wanted his son back and knew he was here. And demanded him back. But almost hesitant to attack... 

But Peter just stood there. "He is mine now. You took him from me once, and he still found his way back to me" And that is what made them fight. Magic power trying to crush down each other and that made Slightly and others worry that Peter would fall-

And he endured- endured and overpowered Rumple- the Dark One. The Lost Ones watched in awe as Rumple was pushed down to his knees. Almost in some mockery. Peter Pan standing there, barely breaking a sweat as he held out an arm, fingers stretched while his mind said spells that never left his mouth. He had conquered Rumple without much problem.. this must have been why the man had been a bit hesitant.

But Pan wasn't done. He pulled his arm back and quickly lashed his arm forward which threw Rumple hard across the sand and crashed into an incoming wave of the Neversea. It was incredible.. Peter had defeated The Dark One. "I keep your son and you keep your life, laddie." He said coldly and turns to leave back into the jungle, the boys following except Slightly who saw the man sob in the water, ignorant of the waves that pushed against his back. He was the last to walk into the jungle, letting the man weep until he disappeared.

Bae would never know that his father came. That his father tried to save him, to bring him home. And so the boy scratched into the wall continuously day by day, silently crying more and more the longer the lines went on..

Slightly was there to pat the boy's back in a silent comfort. He could only do that. Forbidden to tell Rumple was there. 

-

Slightly went forth to ask Pan that he would train both Devin and Baelfire. The two needing to learn to fight in case they were needed. It was granted and training started. Devin having known some skill was at times put up against Bae, a bit roughly sparring with the other until Slightly intervened.

The boys that were killed were given a proper burial. The boys all mourning either in silence or weeping. The pipe played a tune from afar in the jungle. The same sad tune he'd heard before.

"You care for them?" Bae asked out of the blue after noticing the silence and expressionless features of his mentor.

"I knew Drew, but I care for all. We lose them, we have a right to mourn..." And so Slightly walks past the dark haired boy. "It is also not my place to really be. I mourn in silence and alone" So he walks on to try and take a swim and bathe in the lagoon, uncaring for the mermaids that didn't appreciate the boys coming near their lagoon and attempting (at times succeeding) in drowning them. He had gladly been ready to show that their pathetic attempts at singing would lure him and would also love to clip some fins.

Mourning was one thing. Holding it in brings lashing out. Probably why he decided to bathe so he could kill something. The tune he only cared to listen for was the pipes. The wind always brought it, always finding him even while he was in The Land Without Magic. And he was in the water, going under and taking in the cold sea against his usual heated body he had grown used to by the jungle.

He cleans off the dead skin and dirt from his body and cleaned his hair best he could. And when he steps onto the large rocks, he breathed out, shaking his body and hair like a dog. He would feel the heat again and his hair and body would be dry in no time. Honestly he was disappointed that no mermaid decided to challenge him. But he let it go and dips his feet back into the cold water.

Baelfire would need training in the morning as well as Devin. For now he allowed them to mourn and find sleep. He on the other hand felt restless..

\---

**Another Side of Destiny**

 

The training was easy. Bae having known some skills he had learned from Killian. Devin being competitive as ever along with having his usual hot headed nature. 

Both using sticks without any arrow head or sharp edge. They beat against each other, finding openings, or blocking openings. Each bruise, but a lesson to be learned. Each talk was to be taken in. Remembered. Each rule of Neverland pushed into each of the boy's heads.

Never Growing Up was the easiest to learn.   
Never Betray Another Lost One.   
An Older Boy May Train Younger Boys.  
Pan's Word Is Law  
Do What Pan Says..

Those rules were easy. And yet few. The list was longer and new rules were at times put. 

Peter would also train and teach Baelfire at times. It was acceptable. After all he supposedly had taught Felix most he knew. As well as himself and Nibs. 

Tonight Bae was whimpering some with soreness from the day. Bruised and even has some scrapes. All new boys usually got worse. Being surrounded by beasts, the natives, and the pirates. They must be trained harshly and quickly. If not by a sword or the teeth of the creatures, than plants gladly will do the job, the whole Island had dangers. Keeping an eye out was the smartest thing to own. Devin never fully grasping this no matter how much Slightly tried. So he did his best to teach him on which plant was good and which was bad.

Dreamshade was the only plant that they used. That they were taught hard to not harm themselves on the thorns. One scratch and they were dead. If the thorn draws even the thinnest bit of blood than it was over. Which is why the oldest tend to do it for them. 

Parts of the plant would be sliced carefully off. The black thorns would drip the deadly poison into small glasses. It seemed so simple and easy but it wasn't a risk the older boys take.

He would at times experiment with the Dreamshade, testing out things. Seeing if it was poison through and through. Learning was his job honestly. He felt out of place now. Realizing with dread that he, and the others were growing up. He tried to focus on the tests. But his thought went to Wendy. He blinks his eyes at the thought of the girl that suddenly came into his head again. His.. mother.. no.. his.. more.. He just couldn't understand how his heart fluttered in his chest. What was that?

The squeaking of pain made him look down at the poor rat that he had made eat the leaf of the Dreamshade. It was in pain. And he sighs, gently petting it. "I'm sorry.." He whispers. He had a fondness for rats. They were.. misunderstood creatures he'd noticed. Seen as ugly vermin that should be exterminated in the other Realms. But to him they were cute.

He had made sure the rat was old. No little rats to care for. It was the only kindness he can give and he hated it. He hated his own curiosity that grew. And he pets the rat still, adding to some kindness at it's pain. And his finger touch over it's neck. "Forgive me.." And the sound just made him dislike himself more. The little almost popping sound as it's neck broke from it's skull. The rat moved no more and was taken by merciful death. 

"Next.." He whispers at another in a small cage. It was death no matter what. The leaf, the stem, the juice that had yet to blacken. But there was one thing- or two that he'd saw. It was a miracle really. The flowers that the poisonous plant rarely shown in Spring (which he thanked was indeed Spring.) the flowers were a pure white in color but looked almost like what a lotus may resemble. The smell was sweet to, reminding him of orange blossoms. The petals that were fed to the rat it didn't react other than the squeak at the obvious bitter flavor on it's tongue. No reaction. He didn't quite understand. He looked at the rat and the rat seemed to know what his intention was. He had to quickly catch it before it bolted for the freedom of the nearby bush. The thorns caused a squeak of pain from both species. One because of the poison, the other from the sharp teeth that bit at his thumb.

The poison can kill a rat in minutes due to their size. An hour max. He waited a whole minute before he forced the rat to eat the petal. "Eat.." It protests with claws scratching him. But it swallows. He puts it into a new little cage.

Having to wait and hope. He focused on the last bit of the plant. The root that he swore looked as deadly as the thorns. But still the rat bit at it. Again no reaction.. and he did the same, getting a much angrier bite on the back of his hand. 

And it was that day Slightly discovered a cure that would heal the boys. The flower, rare as it was would be used in spring. Taken with tea. Boiling it and allowing the boy to consume it that way. 

The root though you could eat raw. But Pan gave the new rule much to the boy's disagreement. Only given to those that weren't soft, weren't weak. It came out cruel no matter how he rethought it. It was forbidden to take the root or flowers without permission. That was acceptable so no desperation would make any dying soul to harm themselves further.

Still adding the fact that weaklings and soft ones didn't sit well with him. It made them try to prove they weren't weak. It was wrong to him. Bae had to agree with that to. It wasn't a good sign. But they could do nothing. Nothing but one thinking of The Dragon once again. "Want to learn how to make musical pipes?" The one thing about Slightly was how he liked Peter's pipes. The sounds they make.

His was never magical in the least, anyone can hear it. It was more high pitched though, more.. happy at times even. But funnily enough it wasn't as well used. He missed some notes at times. But he taught Bae to tie the water plant together. Careful with tying them together. Blowing into them to try and see each pipe had the right tune come out of it. Bae would take it and look it over. It wasn't magic, it felt safe in his hands and he pulls it close to his chest. "You can have it. I can make others"

Bae would sleep in his cave after a long night of Bangarang of stealing from the natives. Ending in victory of Tiger Lilly's loot of furs and fruits. His eyes watch the boy snoozing, seeing the marks that were carved in the bed. How hope was powerful in the boy. It didn't help he partly helped it. It was wrong but he couldn't help it. Eventually Baelfire would lose hope like the others but his would be the longest.

His hand would gently touch over the carving of the people on the wall. He recognized Wendy. The others he assumed were her brothers, mother, and father. Interesting how he drew them and not his own father. Other symbols were marked onto the rock. Some he didn't really care much. Wendy.. he couldn't help but wonder of her home and how she and her family was..--

"Slightly?" The voice, no matter how familiar had made the Lost Boy jump and looked at the entrance of the cave to see the now slightly smaller boy looking in on him. His startled jump had made the boy smirk with amusement. "Come." It was a soft order but an order none the less.

Tonight was the night of a full moon. Large unlike the moon he saw in the Non-Magical Realm. It shined over the dark eternal island and seemed to light the sand until it was white. The boy had struggled with the dust now he had noticed. Though the green glowed around Pan, he seemed to have to actually focus harder on it. If this was his first time that he had flown with him, it was understandable given his size. But it wasn't. At times he flew with some of the boys, seeing as any other boy using the dust without his permission was forbidden..

And here came the feeling. The lacking in magic was finally showing on affecting Pan now. It was shocking when the boy seemed to almost strain but kept a grip on his cloak. 

One thing one noticed while he was in flight is he always watched. His eyes never keeping focus long on one thing before turning to another direction, at times turning his head a bit, seeming to look as well as listen. All Slightly could look was ahead, ignoring the little fear of the height they were and the wind beating over his ears noisily. How Pan could hear anything beyond the wind is beyond his own hearing and ideas.

Wight Isle. A tiny island if you can call it so, close to Mermaid Lagoon and Marooner's Rock. That is where Slightly was dropped when Pan was a few feet from the ground and he on the other hand lands on a tree branch like a bird, perching on it with a hand. The glow fading off them and for once the boy was breathing a little heavily. He lifts himself and his other hand press for balance at the trunk.

Finally he jumped down, bending his knees some and walks forward towards the shore that washed over the sand. The two stood in silence, only the sound of the waves washing over the sand or hitting nearby rock. Finally Peter walks forward, his boots getting wet. And unknown to the other, his green eyes closed. His whispers were drowned out by the waves. The water began to glow around him, a almost icy blue color. And just like that. The glowing light went over the beach and water. Passing over him.

The singing came at a distance. The Mermaids had began to sing, seeming to have seen the glowing light of the water before and he felt a bit at ease. If they were comfortable he should be to..

He looks at the boy, almost swearing the waves themselves no longer washed over the sand, calm. His silhouette almost had a white around it, going over his body. His head tilts back so his face would be looking right at the sky. His brown, messy hair seeming to drop off some of the strange white shimmering light that would fade after it falls off. It reminded him soft of a mix of water droplets and pixie dust that glowed a white instead of green.

And finally Pan moved around, slowly spinning around, his arms moving just as slowly in a sort of dance. His eyes closed, showing he had done this so many times that it was like second nature. And even the most unlovable person, adult or child, would find some beauty in Peter and his dance.

The pan pipe appeared in his left hand and finally he blows air into the hollow reeds. A usual tune plays. Around him slowly white lights come into existence. Going around him as if trying to dance with him. The song was in sync with the Mermaid's song.

The orbs around him all came. Dancing along the calm water. But suddenly each orb took a shape. A shock went through the one that remained on the shore.

There was orbs one second but a blink of an eye and children were beside Pan, laughing and smiling as they danced. Ages ranging from almost three to twelve, both girl and boy. And he recognized some as the former boys from before that had been killed by The Dark One. Including the young Drew who seemed to be the only one that knew Slightly was there. 

The dance was beautiful and yet sad for him. As soon as he saw the Lost Ones. He knew for sure about the other children to.. they were but ghosts. Spirits. From other realms he assumed. Dressed in different sorts of clothes. 

Peter had played and seemed to smile kindly at the spirits. And he lifted off again, flying above the water, his boots showing no sign of being close to soaked, they were dry. The children around him danced happily still around him. But just like that the children became orbs again, still giggling. And fading away. Peter would soon be alone again.

The glow of the sea disappearing along with his white light. The singing of the Mermaids stopped as well. Slowly Peter walks back onto the sand and nearly fell forward, Slightly having to rush and catch him. "What was that?" He asked. Mentally smacking himself for not asking if he was okay. The pan pipe dropping on the soft sand.

"That is another part of my deal. Children many times fear what has happened.. their lives cut tragically short. Be it in a battle much to young for them, sickness, or other things." He had gently pulled away and sat down on the sand. The dark under his eyes showing more now even in the dark. The moon probably helping showing the fatigue Peter had. "I am to play with them. Make them feel at ease. Make their fear and confusion go away"

"Where do they go Peter? Where has Drew gone?"

"To a wonderful place. Full of peace and away from anything that may harm him again."

Slightly couldn't really understand. But the explanation was still given. Peter had said it was with a deal but in a way he has taken it upon himself to do this. It brought him exhaustion more now but it wouldn't stop him. Children that had died in any realm that had yet to pass on. He would come here and with a dance and a magical tune. They would be called through all realms and pulled kindly to him. Here he could play with them. At times he would run around on the beach and play. Never showing any violence, only kindness. He could just be a boy. No captain or leadership, just fun until he knew they were all ready to pass on to whichever happier place beyond this life. He would lead them half way towards The Light as he calls it. He had given honor to the former lost ones and promised it was another great adventure to take. 

It was so strange and he couldn't comprehend it. He had guessed when he falls then he may truly understand. For now he now realized why Pan seemed to disappear every full moon. Funny how some of the younger boys thought him to go off and change into some sort of wolf beast that was a legend in their town. At least it was confirmed he wasn't.

So tonight they rested. Just the two of them. Pan had not disagreed and once sound asleep in no time. Slightly had to look him over, seeing the body inhale the salt air and exhale it as softly. He can swear some new feelings came with his slow aging. He found himself caring more for Peter, for Baelfire, and other boys. He was sure Felix may have felt that to. The caring part that wasn't all there when they were smaller. And it actually did scare him.

He found little interest in sleeping so he focused on counting the stars above them, shivering some from the cold breeze and pulled his cloak over his body more. 

They would return by morning and Slightly was more tired. Deciding Pan can teach Devin and Bae so he could finally take a very long needed sleep he avoided last night.. 

\---

**Returning and Tension**

 

How she did it? How her brothers did it? He couldn't know nor had he ever thought of the joy he'd ever feel to see he returning with her brothers upon Neverland.

Wendy had returned. But it wasn't to stay. She had made that clear and it was actually laughable by the boys that she made such a threat.   
"Where's Bae!?" She ordered. It actually took him back. She had a sharp knife with her. She looked ready to draw some blood.

She had made this a rescue mission and it seemed she knew how to return to her home to since she talked with confidence.

John looked at the more intimidating boys with a sword held out shaking. The smallest, Micheal, just held his teddy close, clearly scared of the larger boys that looked nothing like his big brother. Perhaps what he saw was monsters.

"Bae is not here right now, Mother" Slightly had finally broke the silence. It was strange calling her that now but he'd say it gladly over being attacked by Pan as punishment. "He is off training with Father"

She seemed to have some disgust that made him feel both ashamed and angered. Felix walked forward. He glared at her and seemed ready to beat her into the sand without a care. She had not backed off though. "Bring him and we will get out of your land!"

"And what makes you think he wants to come?" Felix asked in his usual monotone question.

"He does! He would never want to stay here"

"Wendy." Slightly walks past Felix. "Bae has been here awhile and he is a great fighter. If you take him back he may just be miserable there. You can't take a fighter into a soft life and expect them to be content"

She seemed to not like this and tried to even attack him. He caught her hand and looks at her, shaking his head some. Silently trying to show her that doing any kind of confrontation the other, more on edge boys were more than happy to harm or worse kill the Darlings.

Peter smirks at her from the darkness and came to her, talking with her. 

He would come out with her. "She will be staying here with her brothers for a few days."

Only when Wendy and her brothers were in her little house did Peter give out his true intention. His expression cold and almost angry. "She has every intention on taking Baelfire somewhere he'd never fit in. She planned to take some of you away to.. to grow up and take away what you have it"

Many boys glare in the direction of the house. If looks could kill..

"Baelfire must never know she has come, must never know her brothers are here either. He has finally found a home and the idea of tearing him away.. does it sound right?"

Most shake their head no, others mouth no, he did neither.

Here came another rule. Baelfire would never know Wendy had come. Nor no matter how many days past, The Darlings couldn't leave either. To their horror, what ever was their escape plan had been had fallen through. And so they were once again stuck. Wendy was horrified..

John and Michael, even with Wendy's protests and forbidding them, had decided to play with The Lost Ones. Seeing how it was lonely just staying in the 'safeness' of the house. She tried in vain to stop, yelling at the Lost who in turn laughed and mimicked her in high pitched voices which to her horror made her brothers laugh and mock the same.

Peter took a fondness to them. Seeing something in either of them that the others didn't. Michael would shy away from him at times, holding his Teddy tighter.

"Is he your protector" Slightly asked the small boy, startling him and making him look up at the other. "Your little bear?" The tilt of his head made him blink. "Protector.. it means someone or something that watches over you."

The boy silently nodded, tightening his little hold on the bear as if in fear that he'd take the bear. His eyes looking from the older boy's face and at the fox tail.

"I hunted it when I was newer here. It was quite a beautiful animal. Maybe one day we can go hunt a bear?"

"N-No" Came the timid little voice. "Bears are.. are pwotectors." 

"Bears can be I guess. But can be just as bad." The beasts here were never to be fully seen as friends. Wolves perhaps were alright. But nothing more. They were still human and can easily be seen as a meal. "Never go near any animal unless one of us is with you"

"Slightly" The small boy smiled. "Wendy told us about you and the other boys"

"Oooh was it me being heroic?" He laughs.

The child shake his head. "You, Peter, and the Lost Boys are strong and a little scary. Pan was not to be twusted and not to twust the Island"  
He turned serious. Wendy didn't trust him either? Was he really scary? He remember their last meeting. Her crying. Was he scary then?

-

"Why won't you let them go?"

"Why would I?"

"Peter, it's been nearly a month. Her brothers think it's been merely a few days but it's been a month and she knows it"

Pan shook his head with an annoyance that grew. "No one leaves without my permission. She will stay with her brothers, John and Michael love this place. Her trying to pull them away from her is selfish.. such a girl." He said girl with spite. "She only dislikes me because I cannot love her.."

"Love?" He asked. "Is that really the only reason Peter? Just send her away?"

"She won't leave her brothers. So she will stay to.."

Slowly Slightly got more not trusting of this choice. But he nodded. "I understand." Was all he could say. Confrontation was no longer any good. So far he is now the only one that actually questioned him. Nibs had blindly agreed. Felix.. well Felix has become to loyal for his tastes. No one can say anything against Peter.

And Wendy was enraged and in such distress when he had to break the bad news.

-

"We're leaving now! My brothers will come and than he will see! I will show him that this place won't enchant them like me"

"Wendy..." He started, taking her hands into his. "They have fun here. They can be boys here. No worry on growing up or any thought of being forced to growing up"

"That is what happens naturally! We are meant to grow up! Being a child forever sounded fun at first but now it isn't right"  
"They are going to stay. They will fight you.."

"Slightly please help me. Convince Peter"

"How I wish I can. He has other matters-"

"Other matters?!" She yelled at him. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Wendy.. there is no way to get off this Island.. only Death will release you from it's hold. Peter won't let you go. That means The Shadow won't bother now."

The only good thing was that neither boy looked like the one that was on the old parchment. She sobs out her frustrations as she lay on her bed. "Should I go?" He asked and she shook her head no. So he stayed.

"Mother... Wendy. What is Love?"

"What?" She asked. "You don't remember? Love is love. Love is a feeling, an emotion.. It's almost strange. Peter loves all of you and takes care of you, you love your brothers. The other love is when you want to share your life with another. Want to spend your life and time with another.. maybe eventually becoming a mother and father.."

"Like you and Peter?"

"That is pretend.."

"Um.. does it make your heart flutter weird? Like it warms you?"

"Yes? I think so"

Slightly lowered his eyes. "Can I go? I need some air. I won't be far" He climbed down from her tree and had to lean against the trunk. Almost feeling afraid, more afraid than he thought. Was this it? Did he.. love Wendy? She was Mother and Peter was meant to be Father.. he would be destroyed for this. Somehow instinct told him to keep his mouth shut and his feelings closed and suffocated...

But the tension was starting. Peter was not acting right. Not any more. The magic dying was one thing but him forcing Wendy to stay made him not like him as much as he should. He was beginning to truly believe The Dragon's words that refused to be erased. 

\---

**Volcanic Truce**

 

The name for the volcano can come off as a sort of laughing joke. But it was no laughing matter when Belch Mountain seemed ready to erupt.   
It was highly active. The hot springs below ranged from boiling to warm depending how close you were from the mountain. It was one of the places some of the boys soaked gladly in in the chillier nights on Neverland or when they want the soreness of their muscles to relax and leave them for awhile.

Tiger Lilly was the one that had noticed the mountain rumble, having her home be closer than The Lost Boy's camp at the moment. She had risked much to come to one of the patrols. The twins had been on patrol that day and had actually been startled when she came out of the bushes and told them to see their captain at once.

In camp she was the first that stood up, looking at Pan like they were equal or even superior. "Belch Mountain" She started. "It is about to blow.. It will torch the whole island" The boy made no movement, no smirk, no sign of him ready to laugh it off. His expression had become that of seriousness that made the other boys have to be serious to, need to play tossed aside.  
"How long?" He finally asks the princess warrior.

"Days at most. It is ready to roar. I suggest you take your boys and leave as soon as possible." Tiger Lily already had plans for her tribe.   
The boys had to turn in all the same direction where the volcano was. Most with worry, some with question. 

"We will leave as soon as possible.. I thank you for telling me, princess. Go now, we won't bring you nor your tribe any grief until this has ended" He sat up from the stump. "You will be escorted back by The Twins." Tiger Lilly was about to say something against it- "Pirates are around. I do not need your tribe thinking we hurt you if you never return home" Pan looks at her and finally she nodded.   
The twins happily ran to her and looked at her. "Happy to help!" They say in unison and so the three were off.

The Volcanic Truce did not come into existence from this, no, Peter and the Natives of Neverland had dealt with this once before, maybe more than once but Peter claims to not quite remember. It had come before. It helped shape the Island, making it larger for more adventure. It was said that Belch Mountain and the Neverpeak (now inactive) had been there first and their angry eruptions had shaped the Island. And allowed nature sprites to help grow the trees and the lush green.

Peter and the tribe were at an almost eternal war with each other. Why? No one quite knows. They saw Peter as a danger, probably an invader. Peter defended himself and soon he turned it into a game, saw it as fun to slice their throats and rip their shadows so they wouldn't ever be able to go too 'The Happy Hunting Grounds'. It was never-ending.

But they reached few truces that he remembered. This being once of them. That when Belch Mountain stirred that either one of them would warn the other. Tell of the days that they had to leave. Sure Peter didn't have to warn the tribe and flee, just as Tiger Lily could leave. But it was an understanding. The game wouldn't be fun. It was a sort of honor they both held. And so it went on.

Tiger Lily's tribe was not to be harmed or bothered only in harmless play. Just as The Lost Boys were not to be harmed. Whenever one met the other, they tense up some but give a nod and continue on their way.

They take what they need. Food most of all. They had to stay in the sea for who knows how long. Mostly going to the neighboring islands. And knew when they returned there would be little left.

The beasts had felt it to. Their instinct taking hold and would be swimming towards the other Islands to. Lost Boys and The Natives were one thing, being burned and melted down was another. The birds flew off the day before.

The boys taking boats, flying in. Peter having gone to warn the Fairies. Careful with them, telling them the situation. They had flown past him quickly, gathering things and flew off. Tinkerbell looking at Pan silently. "Come" He said and he waves his hand. She became small again and her wings would flutter.

She had been grateful to him for using his magic to give her back her wings. She would fly about as she tested her wings before taking a seat in his messy hair. And so he flew with her on his head. 

The volcano would blow it's top much harsher than anything living could comprehend. The ash came with the black smoke and fire. The lava would pour over the land.. burning the green away. 

It was actually devastating to see their home being burned black. And sadder when they returned. The few trees that remained were blackened. The smoke lingered and made the boys cough and near-choke on it. Food would be near impossible to find. But the rebuilding would start again.. 

"Will the green ever return?" Asked the first twin.

"I hope so.." Slightly replied. Unsure himself if it would ever return.

But slowly, ever so slowly. Peter begin to bring the green back to the land. The fairies by his side, helping grow sprouts that would become trees with the magic of the land. The Jungle would return.

Seeds were given to the boys to plant around the island so vegetation would grow. Still it took some time. The beasts and birds would eventually return at the sign of the jungle returning. 

The truce would be broken soon and it would be like it has never existed. 

 

\---

**The Final Straw**

 

The Gulch was what it was called before the bloody incident, had been a steep ravine but below was fresh water that some could've said was able to heal any wound, be it minor to fatal. The water itself made you feel so restored of life and energy, it was like you tasted Heaven's waters. But again the ravine was steep and if you didn't watch your step you'd fall in and barely any made it out of the fast stream below. Most hitting rocks and are either dead or unconscious. It was here that the longest battle took place.

The Redskins, or the Piccaninny tribe were the natives of Neverland. Being here long before Pan himself. But they were claiming the area for themselves with clear intentions not to allow the Pirates or The Lost Boys near it. Pan was not happy about it but he kept his usual smirk that makes him look like he has already won. Slightly had grown to know that the smirk would bring forth a victory as it always did. And he himself had to smirk some. They took on the beasts of the island and were all ready to show the Natives who were the rulers of the land.

The battle would take place by dawn. Both sides were ready, tension was there. Both were waiting for the other to shoot the first arrow that they both knew would kill even if so much as a scratch was dealt. The black stained the gray stone arrow tips and spears. Finally Peter flew hard and quick, making the blow with his dagger, stabbing into them and with his crow that echo'd off the ravine below them. The boys raced into battle. Arrows flying. Blood staining the ground, in the fight they believed it was fun and games. But from a sane outsider's point of view it was brutal and cruel murder-

Toodles was clumsy and when he cried out, Slightly had expected to see the arrow in him but time seemed to stop when his blue eyes fixed on the weapon that was sticking out of the boy's chest. Toodles' eyes looked ahead and Slightly's eyes followed the dagger to the hand, up the arm and finally to the smiling face of their Captain. And the dagger was pulled out, Toodles' body dropping on the already blood stained grass, slowly staining it more, eyes looking at his friend's with a forever confused expression, light leaving the green eyes, never to blink again. Slightly had fallen to his knees, the battle seeming so far away now instead of all around them. It was only this moment that shown the boy Peter's dark nature. "Why...?" He mutters, expecting the words to not reach.

"I'm switching sides" Peter's voice came back as if it was the most obvious answer. He looks at the battle. "Clearly The Lost Boys are going to win this one. I want to have some more fun."

The words brought bile to his mouth he dared not spit out. The words were like a wake up call to him. And he expected the dagger to strike true as well. But no sharp end came, he was left there with Toodles body. Peter going after the Lost Boys, his very own men.. for the 'fun' of it. Like they were truly expendable toys- which they were in a cruel truth. 

Slightly picked himself slowly off the grass, knees stained in red. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't. Not now during battle. He stood before Peter who was on the Indian's side now. And he swore it wouldn't be him. The boys were confused and horrified now that their Captain was on the enemy's side. Peter saying it was all for fun. Some seemed to accept, others were just as dumbfounded. Slightly saw the ravine turn red that day, the once perfect water, so clear, became tainted with blood. He fought hard, getting cuts from Peter's blade which thankfully had no Dreamshade on it. Pan's dagger never had any such poison, in a way it was perhaps the safest thing about him. He dared not fall before Peter, dared not plead for mercy as some did. The battle would be decided when the sun sunk into the sea as if ashamed at the bloody sight and bodies of both children and natives. The remaining of the Piccaninny Tribe fled with their injured. Some seeing the gulch and bowed in a sad shame at what both sides had done to something that once was beautiful...

"We have won boys!" The cheer was there, tired but full of glory. Somehow easily forgetting that some of the boys were dead from their own leader. Slightly remembered still and kept back his cheer. "Slightly! Come" Was what drew his attention to Peter and slowly the boys parted ways for him to come forth. Slightly was cut up. Blood showing more than his cream skin. His clothing torn up.. and he was showing exhaustion. "You, above all my boys fought the greatest! You took many hits and still you stand!"

'most of these were yours' Slightly wanted to remark, keeping his thoughts of defiance to himself as he nods his head.

"With your courage, determination, and will to prevail! I shall name this ravine: Slightly Gulch. In your honor! It will be told as a great battle that was won! Does any oppose to this?" Though the cheer echo'd off the walls below. He knew in his heart that this place was tainted because of this 'great' battle. The land would drink up the blood and remain beautiful but the water below no longer would have the sweet taste. The clear was gone and was almost a red color no matter how many years pass by... Slightly's Gulch was only a tale where Peter Pan shown how much of a monster he really was... And how it finally made Slightly draw the line and make an inner final decision.. 

-

"Lost Ones. What does _he_ want now?" Hook asked coldly to them as they boarded. They had sneaked away, telling them they were going to go fishing.

"We aren't here on his behalf Hook." Slightly replied, pulling his hood down. "We are here to ask you something. Will you turn against Pan if given the chance"

Peter knew every grain of sand on the Island, every whisper. Saying he was indeed Neverland was not wrong. Connected to it. But the sea and The Jolly Roger? He will never know, never understand the sea like he did the land. It was the safest place over all to talk.

"Is this a trick? Does the demon not find me trusting enough."

"Killian" The voice was what made the man almost drop his guard altogether as the dark haired boy walked forward. Baelfire looking up at him. "We are here on our own behalf. And we ask you. Will you turn on Pan? And will you help us?"

Killian didn't understand this at all. It seemed like a trick, it sounded insane, mad, and suicidal.

All saw Peter switched sides and butchered some of his own boys. And some finally agreed in secret that they had to leave. Devin, Nibs, Twins, Baelfire, Berkeley, and the new comers Michael and John. And lastly the newest new comer who was still small like Michael but neither were weak, Farley was his name.

Wendy had been in agreement but didn't come so it wouldn't rouse suspicion.  
"I might. The question is, when you lose where will you plan to run?"

"We plan to flee, win or lose. Bae.." Farley looks up at the other.

"The Shadow will help us. Not willingly but we will take it and use it." Bae had been doing tests as Slightly had.. only not as cruelly. The shadow was drawn to candle lights and he had finally figured that maybe, just maybe, he can capture it. When asked he had lied and said he was using candles outside his cave for some lighting (which wasn't entirely a lie since he had first lit a candle in a hollowed out coconut for some lighting so he can write and draw better.)

The plan was put into motion. It was going to be a tough battle and each knew that the one next to him or themselves would die.   
It wasn't just them that agreed. That wanted to go home, that wanted to leave. Wendy had been careful. Seeing who was trusting and who would try to turn them in. Felix and others were off the list. 

Farley was young but smart. He had kept quiet. Michael had almost spilled the beans a few times only to be grabbed by one of the boys. Scolding him.

"Are you sure about this?" Wendy asked, cleaning his wounds from the battle just days ago.

"What choice do we have?" He asked, being careful how he spoke. "It's not like the bear will leave her young" It was a sort of code that she understood. 

"Just take a bit, Sly. You must heal before. Take a rest."

\---

**Rufio's Choice**

 

Rufio was the one that was uncertain. Torn between his friends on Pan's side and Slightly's secret side. He had promised not to tell, nor would he fight for or against them if he can't decide. He had partly wanted to return to his mother. He had been born here after all and wanted her advice.

He had been the only Lost Boy that was once a native. His mother is a sweet and caring native named Panther Claw. She was a warrior in the Piccaninny Tribe. Having met a pirate on a dark night but instead of gun fire and tomahawks they somehow found love. It was a night of love, his father was named Sagarey. Can love really be seen as wrong? She was a native, he a pirate. It was never seen before and thus called her unborn child a curse. 

She had been disliked since. Only Tiger Lilly had been her defense thus was why she was not banished or killed like a traitor. A little boy would be born after a long and difficult labor. She had raised him, loved him dearly. She told of his father as someone great..

But Peter had slain him while he was growing up. Lost to The Echo Caves, having thought the caves had a treasure in it. Peter and the boys met them and attacked, having been feeling a bit territorial instead of taking them back half alive.

Rufio would meet Peter when he was around four. Seeing the eternal youth flying and looked down at him. Rufio had always believed Peter Pan was a demon, a spirit of some sort that guards the island like The Shadow had. But he looked like a mere boy. And when the boy landed and Rufio touched at his leg, his hand pulled back in shock at the fact he was a physical being.

"Rufio come!" His mother cried at him. Glaring at Peter as the boy waddled back to his mother who took him quickly from him. Scolding him that he was never to go near Pan under no circumstance.

She had been brought up the same. Peter was an enemy of the tribe but also was to be respected. Supposedly he was said to be Neverland itself only personified. 

But sad enough Panther Claw had to call Peter forth years later. Her tribe would never accept her son was one of them, never treated like the other braves, her worst fear was he'd be scalped or killed off and saying it was an accident. 

"Peter, will you take my son as one of your Boys?"

"Why the sudden change? Does your tribe still think he is a threat?" He looks down at the boy who would be thirteen now and the height of his mother's stomach. 

"I fear for his life. I trust you less but I know he will last longer with you. Please Peter, take him"

"Mother-" Rufio was told nothing of this before and he was frightened. Having been told of Peter and his Lost Boys. How vicious and cruel they were, they weren't raised in their ways, killed for the fun of it. They were seen as demons by the young men.

"I will take him if that is truly what you wish. But it must also be the boy's wish"

"N-no" Rufio whimpers, not caring how weak he looked. "I won't go mother!"

"Rufio you must go with him. He can take care of you, he can give you the family you need"

"Moth-" He hugs her tightly, shaking. 

"I will always be in the village, you're welcome to visit. If you don't mind" She looks up at Pan who shrugs while sharpening his knife. 

Rufio was reluctant but he walks to the other boy. He had to look back only to see his mother already walking away, back turned to him. So he left with the boy that he would later look up to and call his leader.

-

It was Felix that made him break fully out of his shell. It was something about him that made the native be calm around. The two would hunt together and eat together.. 

Growing close and learning each other's past. Felix being from a place called a Land Without Magic. It was such an odd name to him but it was straight forward. 

The pair was usually always together and they seemed to have been made for one another. Rufio had not given up all of his native ways. He wore feathers from the birds of Neverland he puts in one of his long strand of hair he'd braid and tie off and so he did the same for Felix, only braiding all of his hair in feathers and all gained a laugh from the boys until Felix threatened their lives with his club.

"I overdid it" Rufio admitted with a little laugh and finally helped take out the feathers and unbraid his messy dark and blond hair. 

They were so close. If Love was truly a thing in Neverland then perhaps that is what they were. Love. How close they were. 

And so it was because of this he had to tell Slightly no. But he promised to not tell their intention.

That may be what sealed his fate for the future.

\---

**War**

 

There was over fifty Lost Boys in Neverland. And twenty had been on Slightly's side. In secret. Plotting behind their Leader's back.   
Killian would be on their side. Using his ship to help the boys that wanted to leave. Smee had been the one that was thinking this would kill them all. But with not only Hook's threat but the boys that glared into his soul he knew better than to so much as whisper it.

John was taught by Bae. Farley and Michael sparred with one another. All trained and did all they could. To the other boys it just looked like keeping on one's toes.

The battle must be sudden, ambush. Slightly partly wanted the eclipse to come but Pan as a defenseless adult would not be a great feeling.

The night before, Wendy had looked at him. "Be careful" She hugs him tightly. She was a lady so she wouldn't fight. She had tried to tell Michael and John not to but they refused to back down 'like cowards' John had said.

They had come into camp, being quick and deadly. No one knew it. Pirates and Lost Boys worked together, taking out others that were once friends. Either killing or knocking out. 

There was no negotiation, and the ambush was successful. Baelfire was given an order to go with Farley to get the Shadow. Hook and Slightly agreeing if they manage to meet Pan's sword that the other may not interfere unless told so.

Slightly was the one that met the Star Catcher against his pirate sword. Green eyes meeting brown eyes. For once he saw the confusion and dare he say betrayed eyes of the boy. The two boys wouldn't back down, hitting swords. Peter not using tricks nor magic.   
"Do you want to be free this much?" He asked and got silence as a reply.

He pushed Peter down, forcing him onto one of his knees with the force the boy himself didn't know he had.

Felix was the one that joined the fight. The club barely missing Slightly's skull and Peter had been let go so he'd have to focus on the club.  
Sword and club crashing. Slightly would get the agony of his shoulder bone snapping under the club, breaking the bones. But for revenge his sword came swiftly down, cutting deep on the other boy's face, making him scream out in agonized rage.

Blood poured down from the boy's face and he swore he blinded his right eye. Felix has lost and he smirked in some victory though his shoulder was lost. He saw Peter was gone. "Damn" He cursed and glared at the boy and walks past the blonde boy. 

Rufio was gone he had noticed. He didn't quite understand it, guessing that was what he meant by: not fighting for nor against.  
The battle would last a whole day. Slightly's Boys were all fighting and at one time he swore that they were victorious...

Baelfire somehow had captured The Shadow. It was a shock to Farley. "He somehow trapped it in a coconut!" He cheered as he taps the closed coconut. "Now what do we do!?" He smiled cheerfully.

Bae smiled some. "We will find a way. I take it you all won"

"Seems so last time I checked. We will find a way to help you out, Bae" 

"Your shoulder?"

"Eh it's nothing.." It was a damned lie. It hurt badly. His arm pained whenever he moved it. He had a feeling it wouldn't heal right no matter what he did..

When they returned they saw the battle indeed turned for the worst. Pan had returned and the battle turned- it was almost horrifying that as soon as Pan came back into the fight how things changed. 

Farley was looking at Bae. And Slightly ran off. Coming up with a new plan. "Bae you take Farley and use Shadow."  
"But what about you?!" 

"Peter will focus on me.. he won't go after you in time. I'll make sure to keep him busy"

Farley shook his head. And so The Shadow was released but Slightly glared it down. "Take Bae away from here" He cared little for his shadow being torn. The two just glaring. "Do it." He demanded and somehow it seemed to agree and grabs the boy. It didn't take Farley though.

"Wait- take Farley to!" But the Shadow seemed to ignore him and he flew off with Bae held in it's black hands.

Farley looks down. "Now what?"

"I don't know.."

"You first should apologize" The voice made their blood run cold. And a hand grabs Slightly and the two disappear and appear back at the burned and ruined camp.

Peter made sure to drop him on his broken shoulder causing a satisfying cry of pain from the demon. "What's left of the traitors told me you led the battle, is that true?"

Out of the twenty boys that fought back. Only about three were tied up. Michael and John not included due to them being in a cage, crying.  
"I did." He slowly sat up and saw Felix next to Pan, the bleeding had stopped but the cut was deep and ugly. It would indeed scar badly but it seems his eye was alright. "What you have been doing. What you have done. I couldn't take it anymore Peter. You changed for the worst. At first I thought it was the stress of magic dying. But no, you are just using that as some excuse!"

Peter silently looks at the boy, emotion gone from his face while the boy continues.

"We wanted to just go. We wanted to return home. I know there is no home for me but I had to help them."  
"And look at where you are now. Out of all your backstabbers only three stand before you."

"Will you damn their spirits to?" He mumbled it coldly and he was suddenly grabbed and pushed down, knife pressed against his jugular vein.  
"Want to join them?" He asked, almost snarling at him, teeth gnashing.

"It was me behind the attack. I planned it all. Plotted. Let them go back to you if you must.. Baelfire has escaped with your dear Shadow and that is feels like a victory"

Murmurs escaped the Lost Ones. One had truly managed to escape? Without Pan's permission. Devin, Berkeley, and Nibs were happy and even smiled happily. If one got away than that was enough. But they had not liked the thought of returning to Pan.

Peter lifts off Slightly only to step on his shoulder. "I will take your little brats back. You on the other hand.. Death is much to kind for you. Having your shadow ripped no matter how slow also seems kind... I will think of your fate" And the breaking further of bone and his traitorous' boy's scream caused a sadistic grin from him. "... but the question is.. how did you control my Shadow.. it listens to no one but me.."  
And the look he gave as the boy was dragged off was the only thing that made his heart sink into his stomach.

 

\---

**Love and Stalled**

 

He would be tied up tightly. His shoulder unfixed. He had tried to focus on his thoughts, anything that wasn't the pain shooting from his shoulder to the point he nearly blacked out. 

He rethought of what Peter said. His Shadow listened only to him. It was true. How did Slightly order it? He was trying to figure it out. He tried to think it was just somehow just on their side... But it wasn't. Trying to think how he ordered it.. it was something confusing but something to focus on.

The next thought was Wendy and he shivered some. What would happen to her brothers. They were obviously taken alive and the idea of Peter's intentio-- Another shiver.. His leader was insane now. He knew it. But it was to late. 

They would've left. Leaving those loyal to him to their own devices. He curls up. 

The night dragged on to the point where he realized that it should've been more than a day. The sun should've risen hours ago. He knew the hours and how long it should be.. but the sun wasn't rising.

Instead there was commotion. Wendy would be the one that came to him, climbing into the Home Underground that was now his prison. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Hook attacked Pan" She replied with concern, did she not know of her brothers? "Oh dear! Your shoulder" She must have seen something he couldn't and since she gave such an expression of horror and looked ready to vomit at the sight. His shoulder must be worse now, at least he knew the pain was just as bad as he thought.

"Good." He spoke coldly. Killian finally got the courage. Why? Where? He cared less. He hoped he plunged that hook into that boy- it was probably pain that brought such anger. 

"Slightly-.. where are my brothers? I haven't seen them."

So, Pan said nothing? "Last time I saw he had them caged up.. they were alive." He closed his eyes. "I got us all killed... all of us. I promised freedom and most are dead. The ones remaining are right back with his group... probably never seen the same ever again..."

"Bae?" 

"He escaped.. he's free."

Her expression lit up some. "There is a way to escape?"

"... No. I think it was a one time thing. But he is free. Otherwise he'd have come around.. Wendy.. how many days has it been?"

"Now that you mention it.." She looked up the hollowed trunk where light at times would have come in from the sun. "The sun hasn't come up.. It's been a few days."

A few days. It was confirmed. And he thought of Pan being attacked. It didn't connect since he was just attacked, right?

"Wendy.. Peter is going to kill me. I know he will. Why he lets me suffer here. I partly hope he gets hurt and bleeds out.. but I partly hope he will be okay. This is my damned curse. I care for Peter..."

"He saved you, taken care of you, seen you as a friend. You were here first before Felix."

"Felix.. he is like me, only blinded by his stupidity. He will see soon as I had.." He looks at the fire at the furthest wall. It was still warm no matter how far. "I wanted to believe, wanted to help him. But my friend, my leader, my captain is consumed, obsessed with saving magic..." He bit his lip. "Forgive me Wendy.. I want to say something more. But it will make you either do something rash or make me feel like I'm only saying it to get you to pity me..."

"You love me.." She replied, causing a flinch that added a whimper from his shoulder. "I knew you did. You looked at me different, not like Peter. His game is just a game. Unreal. But you.. Your eyes shown what his lacked.." She kisses him gently on his lips, sharing a second kiss but to her it was her first true kiss. 

Time stood still, his emotions cracked. A heat coming to his face. He had said once he knew what a kiss was with the acorn around Wendy's neck. That that was a powerful kiss but he could never have known. His parents kissing was nothing next to this. He lost himself in the kiss and the feelings came forth. Love, it was love. Her arms went around him, carefully when she felt him shiver with some pain when her grip tightened some.

The kiss broke so they could get air. "Wendy.. I should have tried more. You should be out of here with Bae... you-" A hand touched his lips, silencing him. He closed his eyes and finally he began to cry. Tears that he hadn't cried in a century or longer. 

She loved him to. But it was far to late. This isn't their story. Happy Endings here never would be fulfilled.. Not as long as Pan lived. Him granting it.. it brought back his anger. How could he have blinded himself to this? How come he couldn't have tried to talk it out, say his concern without backing off or ignoring his thoughts. 

-

She was off to find her brothers, leaving him reluctantly alone. He wanted to just sleep. He loved her and he was happy. What ever fate given to him, so be it. He partly hoped and quickly took back the hope of Peter's demise.

But he didn't die. Hook had attacked him out of the blue, it was a sudden attack. Devin had told him about Killian being at Skull Rock. No one going there but Pan. It was planned out and sudden. How Peter somehow made it back? Believe it or not, a damned Neverbird took pity on him and helped him back by giving him her nest that had fallen from Spire Island and floated about, worried for her eggs.

Peter was clawed badly, twice by the hook. How he lived made Devin think he was really an immortal demon. 

He Devin said how deep it was and how long. More like a lion had a go at him. "He can't fly.. he's tried but he can't. And couldn't swim with such wound.. why a bird would help him."

"Killian should've made sure he was dead or drowned before he ran off like a coward" He growled, looking away. "Leave Dev.. last thing I need is you sharing my fate"

"He has spoken nothing of it, Sly..." He lowers his eyes. He places a basket of bread and an apple. And a glass of fresh water near him and left without another word.

 

\---

**Scars**

 

"Tell me, did it hurt?"

Peter looked silently at the boy that lay there, face expressionless and eyes far off.

Slightly had probably looked more ragged. He was so tired, though fed he looked thinner, he just wanted this torture to go. His shoulder was ruined beyond any hope of healing. "Did it hurt when your pawns decided to try to take out their king?" He asked, voice hoarse but now beyond sane. He wanted the sword to just plunge into him and die. He wanted to anger him, get him to end it.

"You were the first to join me... You wanted to come here, to be someone else. You are the only one that kept your name because I gave you it. I gave you eternity, adventure, taken you to places I took no boy. You stayed with me, you brought forth hope to Neverland. The Heart of The Truest Beliver-"

"-has brought you to obsession to the point where I don't recognize you anymore, Peter! You can say your intentions are good but it isn't. You have lost yourself. I miss the boy that had fun with us. That laughed, that protected and us protecting you.. I kept your secret of what happens to you under the eclipse, appreciated you showing me my old home, revealed your part in helping souls pass on.. I have not forgotten. But you are so different." Silence was met as he took a breath. "I wanted to free them. Take them away.. we want to go back to the Enchanted Forest or wherever we came from. I know I, Nibs, and the originals had no home. But the young ones.. They aren't the ones you're looking for. You should've sent them home.."

"They are mine. No one leaves."

"You sound like a damned record. Shut up about that 'no one leaves' crap. You are afraid of us leaving. I thought I knew why, I thought I knew you did it for our own good. But the newest boys that were here were dragged here. No unlove, no loneliness, some wanted adventure, fun, but they were loved and wanted-" He closed his eyes. "Can you just kill me. Just end me... I'm tired Peter."

A hand gently touched his hair, rubbing at his head. "Slightly. You controlled my Shadow. How did you do it?"

There was the question. He'd have asked himself that at least once. He opens his eyes. "I don't know" He answered truthfully. "I just yelled at it.. I was desperate. That even if one got away it was enough.."

"Hope?"

"I guess so."

Silence overcame them. And the hand traveled down to his broken shoulder. The warm feeling turned hot and Slightly shivered from the heat. But it cooled down slowly. He can move his shoulder! It was sore as hell but he can move it. "It will take a bit to fully heal..." 

"Why?"

"I'm not going to kill you, no shadow ripping, as I said, it was to merciful for you. But you are also my friend.. and you do not know being down here. Felix has been ready to break every bone in your body after all"

"Why? Cause I ruined his face?" Slightly glared at him but there was the serious look again.  
"You really don't know? Don't play this game, you know I'll win it"

"What game? What are you talking about?"

"How did Hook know I travel to Skull Island? I never once revealed it" He never flew there. It was always by boat. "How did he know I was alone? You must have told him."

"N-No! I swear I told him nothing. I promise."

"I'm sorry- I must make sure-" And the pain was felt. His hand pushing into him, gripping at his heart. It felt so wrong, so.. so taboo. And he saw with horror the red organ in Peter's hand. He expected to have fallen over dead but.. but he wasn't. Instead he felt different, like his emotion was fading away..

"Did you tell Hook?" He asked, speaking at the beating heart in his hand. "Did you tell him? Answer!"

"No!" He heard himself speak with strain, whimpering. He tried to say he didn't know, that he didn't know but he said no instead.  
"Did you use magic to control my Shadow?"

"No" He replied unwillingly again. 

"Thank you Slightly" And his heart was shoved back. But still the violated feeling remained, feeling disgusted as he rubs his chest. "You will be punished... you will be banished for eternity to The Echo Caves. Never to see the light of Neverland again until I say so."

Banished. Death was to kind. But banished, somehow felt like the kindest even with The Echo Caves where he could easily die within. He'd welcome it. If he died in there, so be it. "You are going soft, Pan..."

"Am I?" He smiles some at him. "You will be stuck there, even if you find a way out you can never leave. Should I throw you in there without Neverland's youthful magic?"

"I only ask you treat Devin and the others fairly. And that if you do find this Truest Believer that you will come back. The real you."

"....." And he leaves.

 

-

He had passed through the camp as one truly condemned. Some cheered. Some looked on him in sadness. He could say nothing, his eyes were all silent goodbyes. Wendy was pleading with Pan to show him mercy as if he was going off to be beheaded.. 

The two walked alone in silence and stood at the cave entrance. "You know how you can be let go."

"The truth.. Let out a secret"

"Or if I wish it. That is the option. If I wish for your freedom or if I die."

"You will never wish it." He lowers his eyes. His bonds cut from him and he had to stretch. "Farewell Peter, I hope one day somehow you will find a way to restore magic"

"I have one more secret to give to you. And a gift to give you. My true name.. a name I haven't used in centuries. A name that nearly is forgotten. Malcolm.."

"Malcolm?" He chuckled some. "I don't know. It sounds as powerful as Peter Pan."

".. Does it..?" A sad expression crossed his face but it was back to a smug smirk show again. He took the scabbard from his belt and handed it to Slightly. In it, none other than the Star Catcher sword.

"Peter- what is-"

"Call it a promise in a way. I leave you the sword you helped me create. Protection and power. Farewell Slightly"

He could easily have used the sword, he knew Pan was still healing from the wounds. He could attack him and probably win this time since all Pan would have is his tiny dagger. But instead he walked forward into the cave, silence. His thoughts on the first time he met Peter. The one that promised him freedom. To always be a boy and have fun. Now he was older, he was growing up either way. Neverland's youth wouldn't keep him alive forever would it? He began to silently cry to himself, silently thinking of Goodbye.

 

\---

**Free**

 

It was the first time the familiar man were thrown into the cave. He knew who it was, it was astonishing.. but it was Baelfire. A grown up! But he could not bother nor help him.. never approach. But he spoke to him. Talking to the barely conscious man. 

He was sure that Bae would think it was a dream. But he talked to him, saying little things on how he missed him. Why the hell he came back after all that trouble. How long has it been? Bae looked about thirty at least, was the years really so short? It didn't feel all that right. He could be wrong. He didn't know if the magic still made him age but slower..

The confessions that came. Hook kissing a blonde lady. Adults had come to Neverland? Why? There was a reason. He didn't grasp it.  
But finally Slightly would find himself alone, lost in the caves that seemed to whisper out secrets to him. Unwanted secrets he cared less about. He had lived here... Holding The Star Catcher sword. His sanity may have left at times, making him want just jump into the darkness of the abyss below. Just take and fall into the darkness.. to finally sleep. But he didn't. 

He didn't do it. Wouldn't. He was to die fighting, to see the sky above him, see the stars. Not see stone and hear whispers as his final sight. 

 

-

The whispers talked to him finally through the thirty or so years. Speaking in Peter's voice.. only more detached. He believed himself truly mad. But it was the only voice that had bothered to speak to him, say things, keeping him company in his moments of weakness.

_'Don't do it. Do not think it'_

He dared call it his conscious. Peter Pan as his damned conscious. He was in hell. "I want to sleep Pan.. I can't take it anymore."

_'This isn't meant for you.'_

Somehow simple words always warded off the thoughts. Somehow pressed him to go on for another day, and each day after until finally he would find himself falling asleep and waking up outside the cave. 

He slowly sat up. Eyes stinging terribly at the sudden bright light of the sun. And at first he thought it was some dream. It wasn't the first.. but the cold ground somehow made him feel it was real. The warm sun on his skin. He probably looked awful now having spent long years in a cave.

'It seems you have been released and as am I' The voice startled him and he turned to the.. well he couldn't quite say what it was. It reminded him of the orbs that had been child spirits that one night.. but it spoke in Peter's voice. Again it was detached and dare he say annoyed.   
"Who are you, a demon?"

_'I guess you can see me as such. You would not understand right now. I will try to explain when you are better.. You need to get your strength up, Slightly'_ The orb placed itself on his shoulder. The orb that was no bigger than the young man's fist. The orb was a green color and the light was warm. 

"He released me... Could he have finally forgiven me?"

_'He's dead' The spirit replied, rather bluntly. 'It took centuries but he is dead.'_

"Dead?"

_'His arrogant nature destroyed him I believe.. but still my body won't return. I hoped it would but it doesn't'_

"What the hell do you mean 'your body' "

Silence came from the orb. _'It doesn't matter. Not now. Go and eat, lest you become like I am'_ And so the boy walked with the silent light for company.

No one was here. Not a boy or pirate to be found. The camp was there but it looked unused for days, maybe a week or so. He ate apples, ignoring the pain in his teeth and jaw, needing food more and would deal with the pain later. Bathing came next, much needed to. His dark hair becoming a lighter color. 

The spirit would be but a soul. A lost one that only wished for his body back. But even if it were possible he was convinced his body and soul would join together like droplets of water. _'At least that traitorous Shadow got punished to'_ It said when the passed the former Dark Hollow that was still dark and evil but it no longer had shadows there. "Traitorous Shadow?"

_'It turned on me.. deciding it had enough of my childish ways and found a way not only to betray me but defile my body as well'_ it was of true disgust.

"You now want to talk?"

_'You were weak and not of the right mind for me to say anything in the cave..'_

-

It was a story that was of a boy who wouldn't grow up. a founding of a land of magic. a shadow that brought him there only to eventually grow tired of the eternal youth's ways and decided to betray him. and of the man that dared take the deal and tore the boy away with such uncare... the man who's name he would curse.

"... Malcolm?!" Slightly asked almost in horror.

_'Yes.. that name.'_ The spirit glowed red in obvious anger. _'he knew what that deal mean. He knew it all to well and that is why he decided to seal me up in a cave that would be called The Echo Caves. His secret stayed in there with him'_

He thought back to the eclipse and the tired man. And he lowers his eyes to the floor. "You're the real Peter Pan?"

_'I am.. or what is left of Peter Pan. He destroyed my body and himself. I hoped somehow I'd gain it back. I hoped that he'd die.. but of course things aren't as easy as I once thought. You are welcome on Neverland as long as you please. Not like you can leave anyway, I lack the strength to send you back wherever you came from.'_

"It's alright. I will stay here with you.." He lays back on the grass. The orb floating above him. "I.. I trusted him blindly"

'It is understandable. He knew how to play. But you saw through him eventually?'

"No. I thought what he was doing was wrong, I rebelled against him, getting many boys slaughtered.."

_'First time someone actually fought against him.' ___

__"It was a stupid thought. But it was all I could think of. We wanted to be free and I learned one thing the first time. Fight against him, don't run or hide. You must fight."_ _

__The orb chuckled and placed against the boy's chest. _'You are are warrior. A true.. Lost Boy.. was it? I give you a good honor, if things were different I would've really thought of you as a second leader.'__ _

__"Come on. I'm like probably seventeen physically. Once I reach an age I will be an adult. Are adults unwelcome here"_ _

___'Aye, that is the few things the imposter got right. But without that parasite taking the magic here you will stop aging again. You may stay, I will make an exception.'_ _ _

__And so the two boys became friends all over again. Guarding the land and playing._ _

__

__\---_ _

__**The Next Great Adventure** _ _

__

__Slightly had been thinking it, going over the idea again and again. Finally he asked the boy spirit. "What if I can take your body and bring it back"_ _

__The orb had slowly been able to take a shape of the boy he was. Looking identical to Peter indeed. But the eyes were still tired and dare say he looked really fragile. _'What is your plan, Sly?'__ _

__"Do you know where he might be?"_ _

___'How I want to say he's in Hell. It's close to it.. I believe it's The Underworld. I can feel it. Each torture and it made me want to kill those that dare bring harm to my body. The monster within it is one thing.. my body is another.'_ _ _

__"Underworld... I think it's about time I help get your body back"_ _

___'I wouldn't. I want to be alive again but I wouldn't want you to die to. The God that rules there will happily take you to, alive or dead...'_ _ _

__"If I do die while there, know I will give Malcolm one eternity of hell as he'd never felt before" He smiles some. He was afraid to go but he wanted to. If he died there than he had a reason to stay. If he died and passed he'd just return here.. after all this was his home._ _

___'Slightly..' ____ _

____"To die would be an awfully big adventure." He quoted. And so Slightly chose to try and help the real Pan out._ _ _ _

____It would become a lost cause but to the last Lost Boy, he thought it was the least he could do. Getting to the Underworld would be impossible if he was alive anyway.. But still he had something to finally focus on while he rebuilt the camp best he can to suit his needs..._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel will be underway eventually of the real Peter's story. Before Malcolm came along.


End file.
